A los caprichos del príncipe se sirve con gusto
by sue-zoe
Summary: Desde la llegada del príncipe Soma a la mansión del conde Phantomhive, la vida de Ciel se ha puesto patas arriba. El joven muchacho quiere hacer lo que le venga en gana y su querido Agni está dispuesto a complacer cada uno de sus deseos. Sentimientos ocultos revelados y la paciencia del joven conde puesta a prueba por el mimado príncipe. (Parejas: Agni x Soma / SebastianxCiel)
1. Capitulo 1 Ñami, ñami… ¡Trae el Curry!

**Capitulo 1. Ñami, ñami… ¡Trae el Curry!**

En la enorme mansión del conde Phantomhive, todos ponían de su parte para preparar la comida. Agni se sentía complacido de que la servidumbre se dispusiera a ayudarlo una vez más. Ellos estaban bastante contentos, ya que trabajando con él se sentían bastante útiles, no como cuando estaba el mayordomo negro a cargo, en esos momentos se sentían más bien como mulas de carga, lo que era casi todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, Sebastián ya se estaba cansando de su supuesta alegría laboral, y es que era demasiado op-ti-mis-mo…

\- ¡Bien hecho señorita sirvienta! – El peliblanco observaba como Meirin pulía los cubiertos.

\- … je, je gracias – La chica no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse.

\- ¡Chef supervisor! ¡Chef supervisor! – Llamaba con una enorme alegría – ¿Podría venir un momento por favor?

\- "Chef supervisor… él… él me ha llamado Chef" – Barck se sentía poseedor de un gran título, lo que le subía enormemente la autoestima.

\- ¿Cómo lo hago? – Finny meneaba el contenido de una enorme cacerola. Deslizó una de sus mangas por la nariz.

\- Por favor, trate de no hacer eso de nuevo, o al menos no aquí. La cocina es un sitio sagrado en el que se debe actuar con extrema limpieza – Como lo dijo con una sonrisa encantadora, Finny se disculpó no como si hubiera cometido un error, sino como si hubiera aprendido algo nuevo.

Todo era tan armonioso. Cooperando con alegría y de vez en cuando tatareando canciones e intercambiando sonrisas ¡Con amor, con amor, con amor se hace el curry!

Sebastián estaba que vomitaba, semejante comportamiento le ponía la carne de gallina. No soportaba que hicieran eso que denominaban "ayuda", y menos que se comportaran así… tan extrañamente.

\- Mayordomo-san, estoy agradecido de que me haya permitido realizar la cena el día de hoy – Realmente se veía complacido, demasiado complacido.

\- No te preocupes – Tratando de que se acabara aquello. Ciertamente no lo había hecho con la intención de hacerle feliz al cumplir con su trabajo, sólo que Ciel le había ordenado con anterioridad: "Deja que haga lo que quiera" y las órdenes de su amo eran sagradas…si es que un demonio podía decir algo así.

\- Usted es un gran mayordomo – ¡Cielos! Su rostro brillaba con enorme gratitud.

\- …Gracias – Sebastián mostró su sonrisa chueca. Rápidamente se fue del sitio que le estaba intentando "purificar".

\- ¡Comer! ¡Comer!

\- … - Ciel trataba de mantener la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

\- ¡Agniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! – El príncipe aspiró una vez más el delicioso aroma que se escurría hasta el comedor - ¡Wow! ¡Pero que rico huele!

\- ¡Sebastián! – Llamó Ciel ofuscado, luego de dar un golpe a la mesa. Se hallaba sentado junto con Soma, pero debido al comportamiento del muchacho se notaba claramente enfadado, recargando sus codos en la amplia mesa aunque su mayordomo le replicara que era falta de cortesía – Dale algo para que se distraiga – Le ordenaba.

\- ¿Un poco de té? – Sebastián mostraba la tetera.

\- ¡Que té ni que nada! Dale pan o cualquier cosa para que se lo trague.

\- Ah… - El pelinegro suspiró. Era cierto que su amo era un mini cascarrabias, pero desde la llegada de la visita era como si no tuviera ni un gramo de paciencia.

\- ¡Currrrrryyyyyyy! – Soma giraba al notar que Agni llegaba con la comida.

Sebastián se aproximó a ayudar, en eso el otro le sonrió y le pidió que le dejara atenderle. El mayordomo negro dio un respingo ¿Qué le dejara atenderle decía? ¡Pero si el era el único que podía mandar en los quehaceres de la mansión!

\- No es ningún problema – Tomó la bandeja de un lado.

\- Pero usted nos ha servido tanto – Jaló el hindú del otro.

\- Ya te dije que es MI trabajo – Con un tic en una ceja – Además te dejé preparar toda la comida. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

\- Pero yo quiero compensarle. No se preocupe.

Ciel tamborileaba la mesa con sus dedos, mientras se divertía al ver a un Sebastián sacado de quicio. Le fascinaba ver al demonio tratando de ser el centro de atención. Con una sonrisa veía aquello como si se tratara de alguna función privada. Soma por su lado los miraba con un puchero, girando la cabeza de un lado a otro como si estuviera en un partido de tenis.

\- ¡YAAAAAAA! ¡Quiero mi cu….!

La bandeja fue jalada con tanta fuerza que salió disparada ¿Saben hasta donde fue a parar? Pues a la cabeza del príncipe.

\- ¡Príncipe Soma! - Agni voló hasta donde estaba el muchacho empapado en comida, literalmente voló. Totalmente sonrojado de la pena - ¡Príncipe!

El pelilargo comenzó a lamer de lo que se escurría por su rostro, total, tenía hambre.

\- Umm… que rico – Se pasaba el dedo por la cara y se comía lo que había – Soy delicioso.

\- Disculpe… Disculpe… Disculpe… - El peliblanco parecía disco rayado.

Pasado el incidente, la comida fue servida. Sebastián terminó haciendo el resto como quería, ya que según Agni, debido a lo ocurrido no tenía el valor para mirar a la cara a su príncipe, que necesitaba pensar en lo que había hecho, rezar, meditar y esas cosas… al demonio poco le importó, él estaba haciendo lo que quería y punto. Soma se hartaba de todo lo que tenía en frente, sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que su arrepentido mayordomo hacía o decía ¡Se trataba de curry por los dioses!

\- Hey, Sebastián.

\- ¿Si joven amo? – Se aproximó hasta el conde.

\- ¿Por qué no impediste que aquello pasara? – Le preguntó mientras degustaba de su té.

\- Porque no iba a caer en usted. Además que Agni se ocupa de todo lo que tenga que ver con el príncipe – Le sonrió – No se preocupe que de haber ido en su dirección, lo hubiera detenido en el acto.

\- Eso no era lo que me preocupaba. Ansiaba ver un poco más tu rostro de aquella manera.

\- ¿Cuál manera mi señor?

\- No te hagas el tonto.

\- ¿Quién es el tonto? – Preguntó divertido, sabía que haciéndose el loco lograba enfadar a su señor… cosa que le encantaba de sobremanera.

\- Usshhh… ¡cállate y sírveme más té! – Mostró la taza totalmente sonrojado.

\- Le ruego que me perdone príncipe Soma – Por centésima vez el peliblanco se disculpaba – Todo fue por mi imprudencia.

\- No te preocupes – El moreno se hallaba "echado" en su cama - Además que el curry estuvo ¡Para chuparse los dedos!

Continuará…


	2. Capitulo 2 La caja mágica

**Capitulo 2. La caja mágica**

\- ¡Wow!... ¡increíble!... ¡Es que no me lo puedo creer!

\- ¿Ves? Te dije que era algo muy emocionante y que no habías visto jamás en tu vida.

Los ojitos del príncipe brillaban, por la emoción y por las parpadeantes luces que despedían el televisor frente a él. Era como si estuviera frente de algún aparato futurista, traído a su presencia desde otra dimensión ¿Cómo era posible que nunca hubiera tenido una de esas cajas, si él era el mismísimo príncipe de Bengala?

\- ¿Y cómo hace la gente para meterse ahí? – Señalaba con su dedito a una pareja que danzaba en medio de un baile.

\- ¿Qué? – Ciel hizo una mueca, acto seguido suspiró como pensando "tranquilo, no es más que un igno… poco conocedor de los avances de hoy en día" – Las personas no se meten ahí, su imagen es lo que se refleja en la pantalla.

\- Ah… - Respondió muy poco convencido - ¿Y no les duele?

\- ¿Doler? ¿Por qué les dolería? – Arqueando una ceja.

\- ¡Shhh!

\- ¿Có…? – Al conde casi le da un paro, estaba claramente ofendido - ¿Me has chitado insolen…?

\- ¡Shhh!

\- ¿Cómo te atre…?

\- ¡Shhhh! Cielito, no me dejas escuchar… ja, ja ¡mira! La gente de la caja es muy graciosa – Soma se divertía de lo lindo con la peli.

No respondió nada. Como si tuviera plomo en los zapatos se fue pisando con furia. Cada paso que daba, era notorio el grado de ira que cargaba, pues de su cabeza salía un poco de humo.

En el camino al estudio se encontró a Sebastián ¡Error! Al parecer sus poderes demoniacos le permitían ponerse al tanto de todo lo que hacía o pasaba.

\- ¿Qué le ocurre? – Le preguntó el mayor mostrando por demás su sonrisa exageradamente retorcida - ¿Le ha ocurrido algo….cie-li-to? – Esto último lo dijo pausadamente y curveando sus labios en cada sílaba que mencionaba, aparte que lo hizo en un tono cantado y para finalizar…su sonrisita je, je.

\- ¡Kyaaaaaaa! ¡Cuidado que te atacan!

Soma pegaba brincos en su asiento, al parecer había una persecución o algo así. La adrenalina ante lo que veía se disparaba a por mayores.

Al menor se le pusieron los pelos de punta y se detuvo en seco ¿Frente aquella situación era lo más conveniente abofetear a su mayordomo, por su insolencia? ¿Cómo era posible? Su rostro estaba lleno de tics producto de la indignación. Se quitó uno de los guantes de encaje que llevaba ese día - nada mejor que sentir el golpe directamente - agarró todo lo que tenía por dentro y se volteó para darle su merecido castigo a Sebastián, obviamente éste sabía lo que venía, pero igualmente se dejó abofetear.

\- ¡Te dije que no hicieras eso! – El príncipe ahora peleaba con las acciones de los actores – Sabía que esto iba a pasar.

Se dejó caer patas arriba mientras se cubría el rostro, evitando así mirar las escenas que no quería ver.

\- ¡Oye demonio! Que no se te olvide que estas hablando con tu señor. No tienes ningún derecho a tratarme de ese modo tan… - Ciel encajó su mirada sobre el mayordomo y su mejilla sonrojada – tan burlesco ¿Qué acaso te divierto? No… ¿Qué acaso te gusta que te abofetee? Porque eso es lo que parece.

Trató de continuar, pero el mayordomo negro lo había detenido acercándose demasiado, deteniéndose casi al chocar sus respectivos cuerpos.

\- ¿Y a usted joven amo? ¿Le gusta?

\- ¿?

Ciel observó impresionado y casi congelado como su mayordomo le tomaba la mano y la depositaba en el sitio en donde anteriormente había estado.

\- ¿Lo siente? ¿Siente lo cálido que está…? Es por su trato… - Sus afilados ojos rojos se infiltraban en la gris mirada, susurrando las palabras una a una.

\- ¡Estúpido!

El conde se retiró del agarre y buscó de arremeter de nuevo contra Sebastián, pero éste de un ágil movimiento no sólo lo esquivó, sino que atrajo el cuerpo completo del niño hasta el suyo.

\- No me diga que lo he ofendido – Con una mano capturó la espalda de Ciel, mientras que con la otra sostenía su mentón, elevándolo hasta encararlo – Si es así, no haga cosas cuyas consecuencias lo van a ofender.

\- Se…bastián… - Tragó grueso. Su respiración se estaba acelerando, ya que estaba demasiado cerca del mayor – Suel…táme…

\- Yo haré todo lo que usted me pida joven amo. Pero no me ponga a dudar – Delineó el contorno del rostro – Los humanos son tan complicados. Me dice que lo suelte pero…no es lo que yo veo….jum – Suspiró - ¿A qué debo creerle, a su boca o a sus ojos?

Peligrosamente fue acercándose cada vez más hasta el conde que…

\- ¡Cieeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllll! ¡Lo han matado! ¡Yo se lo dije pero no hizo caso y ahora está muerto! – El príncipe lloraba ante el desenlace desafortunado de la filmación.

….. … ….. ….. ….Soma detalla la escena de arriba abajo… … … … … … … …

Un Ciel medio inclinado y sonrojado, ante un Sebastián que lo sostenía con los brazos casi en la cintura… Soma los miró una vez más. Su cabeza cayó de un lado mientras emergía un símbolo de interrogación.

\- Mmmm… ¿Qué están haciendo?

\- ¡Esto no es…! ¡Sebastián! – Replicó para que el aludido le soltase.

\- No se trata más que de un baile, joven príncipe – Emitió el mayordomo negro.

\- Así que un baile, jem… - Se acarició la barbilla - ¡Como en la caja! ¡Quiero bailar con Ciel como en la caja mágica! – Se tiró encima del niño.

Y después de tanto que le había costado conseguirle una distracción, se hallaba de nuevo aprisionado entre sus abrazos y bajo la risita del otro.

\- Aquí vamos otra vez – Suspiró derrotado el conde.

Continuará…


	3. Capitulo 3 A bailar

¿Una party? Tengo que llevar mi mejor vestido – Lizzy iba de un lado a otro volviendo loca a Paula.

\- Pero señorita, se ve linda con éste vestido que le escogí.

\- ¡Noooo! Te dije que tiene que ser rosa – Hizo un puchero.

Por otro lado Ciel no podía estar más apenado. Aquella mañana Sebastián le usaba de pareja para enseñarle a Soma "a bailar".

\- 1, 2, 3, 4… Observen como su pareja se deja llevar por sus pasos… - Movía al conde a donde quisiese, cual muñeca de trapo.

\- ¡Ouch! – De nuevo chocó con el pecho del mayordomo y su rostro adquirió ese encantador color rojizo.

\- Ejem… se trata de dejarse guiar… no de ir a donde le lleven – Espetó con un tono de profesor de baile descompuesto ante la torpeza de su alumno - Ahora joven Soma ¿Me expliqué bien?

\- Ajá… - Soma se giró hasta hallar a un Agni anonadado ante la escena que estaba ante sus ojos. Había que destacar que Sebastián bailando con su amo se veía ¡Divino! – Agni –Mostró su mano al peliblanco.

Agni se impresionó, le estaba pidiendo bailar ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Estaba bien que alguien de su posición bailara con alguien de tan alta alcurnia?

\- Príncipe Soma - ¿Qué más daba? Ya estaba ahí y con la mano del menor en la suya.

\- 1, 2, 3, 4… Giren como si sus pies flotaran en el aire – Mencionaba el mayordomo negro, quien llevaba los pies del joven conde encima de los suyos. Ya no iba a permitir que le volviese a pisar o le diese en la espinilla… ¡Eso jamás!

\- Es usted tan bueno príncipe – El peliblanco se impresionaba ante la manera tan delicada con que el muchacho se deslizaba por el amplio suelo.

Aún así su mano en la cintura de Soma era demasiado para él, sentía como si estuviera cometiendo alguna falta grave, ¿Qué grave? ¡Una falta imperdonable! Después de todo no estaba bailando con cualquier ser, estaba bailando con su Dios.

\- "Ahhhh…veo que los cielos me han bendecido" – Era otro de los pensamientos que abarcaban a Agni, pues la sonrisa divertida de Soma lo hacía sentirse lleno de dicha y olvidarse de que estaba haciendo algo que no debía.

\- Je je ¿Qué te parece? Nada que ver con los bailes de la India… Creo que voy a vomitar de tanto girar ja ja – La mano en el hombro del alto moreno se deslizaba ahora hasta el brazo del mismo.

\- ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? – Exclamaba Sebastián viendo a la pareja bailar con total sincronía – El joven Soma lo deja a usted como un novato inexperto, a pesar de que hemos practicado estos pasos muchas veces antes.

\- ¡Tsk! – Ciel apartó la vista. La verdad era que no quería estar ahí haciendo el ridículo, pero Sebastián había usado de excusa las ganas de bailar del príncipe para cumplir parte del itinerario, no saber bailar es un pecado entre las personas de la alta sociedad y lo sabía – Creo que ya es suficiente… - Trató de apartarse del mayordomo pero éste lo acercó con rudeza, haciendo que chocasen de nuevo - ¿Pero que haces Sebas…?

\- …

\- Se…bastián…

\- No es nada.

\- …

\- Bien – El mayordomo negro se separó con delicadeza del conde de Phantomhive y aplaudió a la pareja, quien se hallaba muy juntita – Eso es a lo que me refería con ser uno con la música.

\- Je je ha estado fácil – Soma sonreía.

\- Es usted un gran profesor mayordomo-san.

\- ¡Pero no se detengan! – El pelinegro hizo un gesto con su dedo - De nuevo…. 1, 2, 3, 4…. 1, 2, 3, 4…

Agni y Soma de nuevo formaban parte de la danza, girando y deslizándose a través del conteo del ojirojo.

\- ¡Wow! ¡Que lindo! – Finny admiraba con ternura.

\- Son unos buenos bailarines – Meirin igualmente ensimismada.

\- Hay que ver que hay gente que nace para bailar… y otra que nace para… - Empezó a comentar Barck.

\- ¡¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?! – Gritó Ciel molesto ante las ovaciones - ¿Qué no deberían estar metidos en sus asuntos?

\- ¡Si señor! – Los tres recién llegados salieron disparados de la habitación.

\- 1, 2, 3, 4… 1, 2, 3, 4… - El pelinegro continuaba llevando la danza.

Ciel no aguantó más y se retiró. Naturalmente Sebastián lo notó. Más continuó enseñando al joven príncipe.

Recostado en una de las paredes cerca de la habitación, el conde permanecía inmerso en lo acontecido en el salón de baile ¿Qué significaba aquella mirada tan extraña que le había dirigido Sebastián cuando le había dicho que ya era suficiente? A su mente regresó esa mirada, tan profunda… como pidiéndole que se quedase a bailar con él, junto a él… ¿Pero que demonios estaba pensando? El mayordomo de seguro se burlaría de él si se enterase de que estaba pensando semejantes sandeces… Ciel trató de calmarse, sentía la cara caliente por lo que intuía que de nuevo se había sonrojado, y no era para menos, ya que al evocar de nuevo cuando el ojirojo lo tuvo contra su pecho, algo en su entrepierna comenzó a molestar…

\- ¿Aún no se ha decidido que ponerse? "¿Y cómo está tan segura de que en casa del conde habrá una fiesta?"

\- ¡No! No puedo volver a usar éste vestido frente a Ciel… - Lizzy aumentaba la montaña de vestidos rechazados - ¡Ya sé Paula! Vayamos a comprar unos nuevos.

Continuará…


	4. Capitulo 4 Hora de rezar

**Capitulo 4. Hora de rezar**

Paz.

Era lo que había en la mansión Phantomhive. Al parecer era la hora de rezar para Agni y Soma. En una habitación se encontraban muy metidos en sus oraciones.

Ciel suspiraba aliviado. Las horas en que eran absorbidos por las veneraciones hacia sus dioses eran las mejores del día, en esos instantes tenía toda la tranquilidad para leer, jugar un poco o degustar una buena taza de té sin que ésta extrañamente terminase volando por los aires, lo cual, por sorprendente que pareciera, ya se había vuelto costumbre.

\- ¿Más té joven amo?

Sebastián acercó la tetera y fue vertiendo el contenido en la recién vaciada taza. Cada segundo que transcurrió fue observado por el conde, cuyos pensamientos insensatos aún cavilaban en su cabeza.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – Sonrió.

\- Eh… no… - ¿Por qué se sonrojaba? Se trataba sólo de Sebastián – No me siento bien… eso es todo.

\- A ver…

\- ¡Eh…!

Sebastián se había quitado uno de sus guantes, y con su mano desnuda sentía la temperatura del menor.

El corazón de Ciel latía a mil por hora ¿Desde cuándo la mano de Sebastián era capaz de adormecerle cuando le tocaba? Lo peor de todo era que en su mente todo estaba en blanco, no había opciones de cómo reaccionar ante eso.

\- Oh… Su corazón está muy acelerado, su cuerpo muy caliente, su respiración entrecortada…

Ciel se sentía morir. Oía el cántico que Agni y Soma tenían en la otra habitación a pesar de estar tan lejos. Percibía como iba cediendo ante las palabras del mayordomo. No sabía que hacer.

\- Creo que necesita descansar. Últimamente se ha agitado mucho y es natural que esté tan débil – Lo invitó – Venga, recuéstese un rato.

\- No necesito descansar. Déjate de tonterías – Lo esquivó.

\- Deje de ser tan testarudo – Lo alzó en brazos.

\- Pero… ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame Sebastián!

Por más que tratara de concentrarse le era imposible, su atención entera estaba completamente en su príncipe. Soma, con los ojos cerrados le pedía a su Dios que le abriera los caminos en todo lo que tenía pensado hacer. Se veía tan sereno. No podía. Agni veía aquello con ojos distintos, distintos a la admiración que tiempo atrás sentía hacia su amo, ahora por alguna razón se percibía extraño si lo tenía muy cerca, y lo que es peor… estando ahí, frente a la figura de su Dios… quería abrazarlo.

\- "No debo… no es lo correcto" – Se repetía una y otra vez.

Trató de enfocarse de nuevo en sus oraciones. Sus ojos volvieron a caer otra vez en la morena piel que lo llamaba, "sólo un poco, tan sólo lo tocaré un poco…"

\- ¡Ah! – Sebastián tiró a Ciel sobre la cama - ¡Salvaje! ¿Qué crees que haces? – Le recriminó al ser un golpe algo doloroso – Sebastián… - Su tono de voz cambió al ver al mayordomo quitándose su saco negro.

\- Por favor, recuerde que tenemos visitas. No debería hacer tanto escándalo – Se subió a la cama y se aproximó peligrosamente al niño buscando tomarlo.

\- Silencio. No juegues conmigo – No abandonaba su seriedad - Ahora ve y tráeme un chocola…

Sin darse cuenta el joven conde se hallaba bajo el cuerpo del mayor. Sebastián lo encajonaba colocando ambos brazos a los lados de los de Ciel. Poco a poco fue subiendo sus piernas.

\- ¡Basta! Apártate de mí. No estoy para juegos – Había quitado la vista del rostro del mayor, ya que lo miraba muy seductoramente. Trataba por todos los medios de no sonar agitado, pero era como que demasiado. Sebastián notaba el color que su cara adquiría.

\- No estoy jugando – Sonrió – Pensé que a lo mejor el joven amo quería un poco de atención – Llevó una de su manos a las piernas de Ciel y comenzó a acariciar.

\- ¡Que te detengas te digo! – Más rojo no podía. El pelinegro le había aprisionado las muñecas con la otra mano – ¡No estoy para juegos Demonio!

\- Jo… ya le dije que no estoy jugando. Además que sólo estoy satisfaciendo las necesidades del amo. Sus ojos… sus ojos me lo piden a gritos – Llevó su rostro al cuello del niño y comenzó a succionar la blanca piel.

Su corazón iba a estallar. Sudaba de sólo pensar en tocar a Soma, ya lo había tocado antes, pero sólo en situaciones que lo ameritaban, como al decir "Bien hecho príncipe", "Es hora de irse príncipe" o "¿Se encuentra bien príncipe?", no porque simplemente quisiera tocarlo. Antes de que su corazón explotara en su interior, se armó de valor y no sólo tocó al venerado príncipe, sino que lo atrajo hacía su pecho en un abrazo muy fuerte.

\- Príncipe Soma – Atraía con fuerza al joven.

\- ¿Agni? – Soma estaba más que sorprendido - ¿Qué ocurre?

Por un instante, Agni se cerró a lo que su obediente mente le inquiría, no pensaba en si estaba bien o no lo que hacía… ah… ¡Y es que la piel del príncipe era tan suave! El mayor se dedicó a aspirar su delicado aroma, una dulce combinación de… ¿Flores? ¿Canela? ¿Almizcle? ¿Algún perfume nuevo quizás?... no, no era eso, ese aroma, ese exquisito olor que despedía era único, la esencia del príncipe Soma. Más exquisito que cualquier incienso, más hechizante que cualquier embrujo.

El muchacho simplemente se dejaba abrazar, no lo veía como algo malo, sin embargo ¿Por qué su corazón latía más aprisa? ¿Por qué su respiración comenzaba a entrecortarse? El príncipe sentía la cara caliente… sus manos sudaban…

\- Agni…

\- Príncipe Soma… - El peliblanco se atrevió a hablar – Le ruego que me perdone… ¿Está bien… está bien que le continúe abrazando así? - Más sin embargo evitaba mirarle a los ojos.

Soma asintió levemente, sentía que tal vez y sólo tal vez, su Agni necesitaba un poco de "cariño" u atención… y siendo él su amo y señor, debía de dárselo… aunque… no se comprendía muy bien, el príncipe no entendía porqué, a pesar de saber que eso que estaban haciendo no era pecado, se sentía tan perturbado, apesadumbrado… y en cierto modo abochornado.

Los dorados ojos del muchacho comenzaron a caer lentamente, al tiempo que la tensión que había adquirido su cuerpo ante la acción de su sirviente, se desvanecía. Era como si aquel abrazo fuera tan grato, tan sincero ¡Tan puro! que si se permitía relajarse lo suficiente, sus ropas no serían impedimento para percibir por completo las morenas pieles…

Agni sintió deseos de ir más allá, por lo que al saber que de continuar así no podría controlarse, decidió apartarse levemente del exquisito contacto que compartía con su amo. Poco a poco trató de alejarse, más Soma, extrañamente lo detuvo.

\- Quédate así… un poco más Agni.

\- Príncipe…

Al mayor esto lo tomó por sorpresa y de no ser porque Soma le había rodeado con sus brazos, había podido notar que toda su cara había sido salpicada por un etéreo tono carmín. Ahora sus respiraciones estaban a la par, ambos hombres podían sentir sus pechos ir y venir con el ritmo del respirar… El mayor depositó su mano atrevidamente en la cintura del muchacho. Soma instintivamente comenzó a moverse, buscando acercarse un poco más al cuerpo de Agni, éste se sentía morir, ya que el príncipe de vez en cuando soltaba uno que otro gemido… ¡Por Kali! El mayor se sintió terrible, la sangre en sus venas estaba hirviendo y su cabeza estaba llena de una sola cosa:… "Soma"

Agni de nuevo se llenó de valor, se apartó y tomó entonces la mano del príncipe entre la suya… se dedicó a contemplar el hermoso rostro que tenía enfrente, la pasiva y encantadora mirada del príncipe, los rosados y húmedos labios…

\- Agni… - No supo porqué, pero se sentía acalorado. Apartó la mirada de su mayordomo, ya que éste lo veía de una forma tan tierna que por primera vez se sintió inmerecido de algo – Me… me siento raro Agni… je, me da vergüenza – Intentó bajar la cabeza, pero Agni posó las manos en sus mejillas y lo instó a encararlo.

\- Príncipe Soma… yo….

Fue acercándose lentamente, con un poco de inseguridad, en busca de algo que si sabía obtenía, se convertiría en un hombre impúdico ante su gente… pero el tener a Soma así… entrecerrando sus ojos… suspirando tan cerca de sus labios…

\- ¡Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Estúpido!

Agni y Soma se separaron del susto, aquello se escuchó seguro en toda la mansión.

Luego de unos segundos de escucharse los alaridos, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

\- Ciel, ¿Estás bien? ¡Auch! – Le pegaron una almohada en la cara.

\- Príncipe Soma – El peliblanco fue a atenderle, nada grave pero…

\- ¡Estúpido! ¡Idiota! – Ciel arrojaba todo lo que tuviera a la mano con dirección a Sebastián, lastima que su objetivo tuviera tan buenos reflejos porque no lograba pegarle ni una - ¡Sal de mi habitación!

\- Por favor, lo mejor es que nos retiremos y cuanto antes mejor – Sebastián empujaba a los que acababan de llegar – En estos momentos el joven amo está armando una de sus rabietas – Todo esto lo decía con una sonrisa.

\- ¡¿Rabieta?! – Tomó un florero que estaba en una mesita y se lo arrojó.

Si hubiese sido un mayordomo común y corriente, su cabeza hubiera sufrido aquel infortunio de chocar con tan duro material, pero tratándose de Sebastián lo tomó con agilidad para evitar que se rompiese tan preciada pieza. Por último hizo una reverencia con el jarrón en mano y cerró la puerta antes de que al conde le diera tiempo de arrojarle algo más.

\- ¡Demonio insensato!

Ciel quedó sólo en el cuarto, respirando como un animal rabioso e indignado por lo que acababa de pasar.

\- ¿Qué es lo que le sucede al joven Ciel? – Preguntó Agni algo preocupado.

\- No es nada en lo que haya que inmiscuirse – Colocó el objeto que traía en la mano en una repisa del pasillo – Agni ¿Me acompañarías a preparar un poco de té? Eso lo calmará.

\- De acuerdo – Sonrió.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que todo marcha bien? – Soma no se veía muy convencido – Por cierto…. ¿Por qué no traes camisa?

Sebastián se detuvo. Hubo un silencio sepulcral. Era cierto, había olvidado la camisa y el saco en el cuarto de Ciel "¡Que desvergonzado!" deberían de pensar, ya que el amplio pecho blanco del mayordomo, se exhibía ante ellos con un toque sensual e insinuante. Agni llevó una mano al rostro de Soma y cubrió sus ojos para evitar que siguiera observándole, y es que Sebastián tenía un cuerpo "Sensacional".

\- ¿Qué? Yo quiero ver – Soma movía las manitas de un lado a otro.

\- Ejem… - El peliblanco carraspeó un poco.

\- Lo que sucede es que… la camisa estaba algo sucia… e iba a buscar una limpia… ¡Ahora mismo! – Acto seguido, Sebastián con el torso desnudo siguió su camino, está vez más aprisa… o para ser más precisos y por más increíble que parezca, salió corriendo.

\- ¡Espera mayordomo! – Soma se le pegó atrás.

\- ¡Joven príncipe! – Trató de alcanzarle – Cubra sus ojos por favor… aún no hemos terminado de rezar.

El conde se ocultaba debajo de las sabanas. Sabía que Sebastián no estaba más que jugando con él. Se burlaba de las actitudes humanas y mucho más de las suyas… o eso era lo que él insistía en creer.

***Flash Back***

\- Ah… no…

Sebastián besaba el cuello de Ciel de una manera que lo estaba enloqueciendo, sentía que se ahogaba, que no podía respirar. Se había quitado la camisa dejando ver su bien formado abdomen. Demasiado atrevimiento junto.

\- Sebas…tián… detente… ¿Mmm?

El mayordomo juntó sus labios con los suyos, no pudo creerlo, se impresionó tanto que creyó que estaba soñando. Sebastián se apartó un poco, cuando el niño abrió la boca para quejarse aprovechó e introdujo su lengua, en ese instante Ciel se retorció. La lengua del mayor buscaba saborear cada rincón de su boca. Al tratar el niño de apartar su rostro, el pelinegro le tomó el mentón y lo obligó a permanecer besándolo. Pronto se acostumbró y su propia lengua empezó a participar. Al separarse un hilillo de saliva quedó entre sus labios.

\- Ah… ah… - Las mejillas de Ciel y sus labios, pintados de un color carmesí.

\- ¡Oh querido! Te ves tan apetecible que quisiera comerte ahora mismo – Sebastián se había acercado lo suficiente para susurrar al oído del conde – Dígame ¿Quiere que lo posea?

\- ¿Pero qué… dices? – Ciel cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

\- Yo sé que lo quiere. No es necesario que todas las noches haga "aquello" luego de que abandone la estancia.

\- ¡! – Abrió los ojos como platos y se sonrojó aún más.

\- ¿Imagina que sigo ahí? ¿Por qué gime mi nombre? ¿No sabe qué no importa como me llame, yo siempre lo escucharé? – Introdujo su lengua en el oído del menor – Acaso… ¿Ansiaba que llegara a satisfacerlo?

\- ¡Insolente! ¡Estúpido! ¡Pervertido! – Sacó fuerza y lo empujó a un lado.

***Fin del flash Back***

\- ¡Demonios Sebastián! – Se sentía humillado. Nunca esperaba que el demonio supiera de lo que estaba haciendo íntimamente - ¡QUE VERGÜENZA! – Se cubrió de pies a cabeza.

En eso, tocaron a la puerta.

\- Joven amo, le he traído el té.

\- …

\- También he venido a ordenar un poco su habitación – Luego de introducirse en el cuarto cerró la puerta.

Continuará…


	5. Capitulo 5 No soporto a ese salvaje

**Capitulo 5. No soporto a ese salvaje en mi mansión**

Cocinar era un martirio. Agni quería instruirse con nuevas recetas para preparárselas a su príncipe, estaba dispuesto a aprender.

El egocéntrico de Sebastián se sentía en la gloria en cierta parte, al ser él la fuente de sabiduría de la cual dependiera el peliblanco, al sentirse "único en su clase"… pero, había un pequeño inconveniente, un pequeño y podría decirse que hasta insignificante detalle, que era capaz de proveer en el refinado demonio las más grandes nauseas… el optimismo, la buena vibra que desprendía Agni lo agotaban, lo descomponían de sobremanera.

\- ¿Lo ves? Así conserva el sabor.

\- ¡Wow! Mayordomo-san ¡Es usted increíble!

\- Sólo hago mi trabajo.

\- ¡Es usted un excelente cocinero! ¡Oh! ¡Que exquisito! – Se deleitaba probando de lo recién cocinado.

\- Bueno yo…

\- ¡Es usted un Dios de la buena comida!

\- ¿Dios? Pues…

\- ¡Y que colores! ¡Perfecto!

Sebastián tuvo que cerrar los ojos, ya que la luz que emanó el aura pura de Agni fue tal, que le cegaba.

Y no sólo en la cocina lo halagaba. También en todo lo demás.

Cuando limpiaba…

\- ¡Ha dejado la mansión como una tacita de plata! Y ha retirado las manchas que había en la alfombra ¡Es usted sensacional!

\- Je je… - Su labio titilaba ante lo falso de su sonrisa.

De repente y de la nada, aparecieron Finny, Meirin, Barck y Tanaka, aplaudiendo y ovacionando más.

\- ¡wow! Sugoy ne… hay que ver que Sebastián-san es grandioso… - Aplausos, aplausos y más aplausos.

\- Ustedes… - El pelinegro masajeaba su sien, ciertamente esto era un reto a su paciencia.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarlo? – Preguntó el otro mayordomo, ilusionado, desprendiendo una que otra chispita.

\- Pues… veras, no es que…

Pero no tuvo que buscar excusa, de golpe le quitaron sus artilugios de limpieza.

\- ¡Espera!... ahhhh hoy será un largo día – Sebastián suspiró cansado.

Agni estaba todo emocionado, limpiaba mientras tarareaba una canción tradicional de su país. En eso Soma llegaba corriendo, como de costumbre había hecho cabrear a Ciel y éste se disponía a seguirlo por toda la casa.

\- ¡Perdón! ¡No sabía que eran de cristal! – Los flecos de sus ropas bailaban en el camino.

\- ¡Serás idiota! ¡¿Cómo fuiste capaz de quebrar todas mis piezas de ajedrez?¡ – Echaba fuego por la boca - ¡Te voy a mandar a la india vuelto picadillo!

\- Ja ja ¡A que no puedes atraparme! – El moreno ágilmente brincó una de las mesitas del corredor.

\- ¡¿Quién te dijo que estoy jugando?!

Cuando se disponía a "lanzarse" por las escaleras, no se percató de que de verdad se tiraría, porque de un resbalón el príncipe Soma fue en dirección al suelo.

\- ¡kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Sin embargo el impacto contra los duros escalones no llegó, su caída fue detenida en el momento preciso.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien príncipe? – Agni tenía al muchacho capturado en su pecho - ¿No se lastimó?

\- ¿Eh?

Al subir la mirada, el moreno por primera vez fue atrapado por el atractivo de su sirviente, sus pupilas se tambaleaban, el rostro de Agni era realmente precioso y se dejó llevar más por la sutil forma en que lo sostenía ¡Por los dioses! Estaba sonrojándose. El tiempo parecía transcurrir a una velocidad mínima, en el mundo todos los demás seres se habían extinguido, sólo el príncipe de Bengala y su fiel sirviente eran capaces de gozar del momento mágico de la existencia.

\- Esto… yo… Agni...

\- Príncipe Soma…

El peliblanco enterneció su mirada, nada le alegraba más en la vida que saber que su venerado príncipe se encontraba sano y salvo.

\- ¡No puede ser!

Sebastián llegó y se detuvo enfrente de la escena que ya estaba empezando a llenarse de un poco de vapor. El pelinegro los miraba un poco, como diciendo "Quítense, están atravesados" pero de forma cortés.

\- ¿Podrían retirarse por favor? Están bloqueando el paso.

Los hombres se apartaron del camino del mayordomo negro, quien al ver al conde llegar corriendo lo detuvo con un gesto de su mano.

\- ¿Estaba usted corriendo? – Y es que no había necesidad de preguntar, la ropa desarreglada y la respiración como si estuviera a punto de colapsar lo delataban – No es propio de un cabeza de familia andar corriendo como si fuera un crío.

\- ¡Pero… ese..! – Trató de quejarse, pero estaba más que comprobado que su comportamiento estaba demasiado fuera de lugar, se sintió avergonzado…

\- Ya, ya – Sebastián sacó un pañuelo blanco de su bolsillo. Procedió a secar el sudor de la frente de Ciel – Lo mejor es que no llore sobre la leche derramada. Ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer. Luego le encargaré otro juego de ajedrez, no hay necesidad de que usted…

\- Ese era el juego que me había regalado madame red – Lo mencionó con algo de dolor.

\- … - El demonio suspiró, no eran más que comunes objetos, pero estaban llenos de esos sentimientos hacía su difunta tía – Creo que lo mejor es que se dé un baño. Está todo…empapado – Haciendo referencia al sudor.

\- Tsk. Lo que sea.

El príncipe se notaba apenado y triste, realmente no había sido su intención destrozar todo el juego de piezas, había sido un "accidente"…

***Flash Back***

\- ¡Oye Cielito! ¿Jugamos a las cartas? – Soma brillaba de alegría ante la posibilidad de compartir un poco de tiempo con su amigo.

\- Ahora no. Estoy leyendo.

\- ¡Vamos! Dijiste ayer que jugarías conmigo – Le picaba el brazo con un dedo.

\- No. Lo que yo dije fue que "quizás" mañana te diría cuando jugaría contigo…además que siempre pierdes y así el juego no tiene ninguna clase de desafío – Todo esto lo decía con un tono de voz serio y sin apartar ni un ojo del libro.

\- Mmm - Soma hizo un puchero - ¿Y si jugamos al ajedrez? ¡Sé que puedo vencerte!

\- Ya te dije que no. Repites las mismas jugadas una y otra vez… - Cuando notó que el príncipe se acercaba a sus piezas de ajedrez por casi le da un infarto - ¡No las toques!

\- ¡Ahh! –Pero debido al susto tropezó la mesa que se vino con tabla y todo. Terminando el suelo cubierto del material en pedazos – Etto… Lo siento.

\- ¡!

***Fin del flash Back***

\- ¿Agni?

Al ver la preocupación en el rostro de su amo, el peliblanco no pudo evitar acercársele, sabía que no había hecho eso intencionalmente.

\- No se preocupe, el señorito Ciel sólo está herido, pero estoy seguro que volverán a ser tan buenos amigos – Le reconfortó colocando su mano en el hombro.

\- Yo…

Al encontrarse de nuevo con aquellos ojos delineados, Soma sintió que cedía un poco la culpa, ciertamente Agni era muy bueno para captar su atención… eso era lo que pensaba el príncipe en su cabeza de muchacho.

\- Gracias Agni….siempre sabes que decir para hacerme sentir bien.

Tum Tum Tum…. Los latidos del corazón de Agni resonaban con insistencia, aquella grata sonrisa que le acababa de proporcionar su príncipe era demasiado.

\- ¡! ¿Agni? – De nuevo Agni lo abrazaba, sólo que ésta vez lo estaba asustando un poco, porque lo hacía de un modo un poco brusco, como buscando con desespero sentir su piel - ¿Qué es lo que…?

\- ¡Ah! ¡Discúlpeme! – Se apartó de golpe y comenzó a excusarse totalmente sonrojado – Es que yo…

\- ¡Eso es!

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¡Lo que necesita Cielito es un enorme abrazo! – Extendió sus brazos mostrando la magnitud de lo que decía.

\- … - El peliblanco permaneció cabizbajo, viendo a su príncipe de nuevo alejarse de él.

\- ¡Ah lo olvidaba! – Soma se regresaba - ¡Gracias Agni!

Pero el recibir las gracias por parte de su Dios no fue lo que provocó en Agni una lluvia de sentimientos alborotados, no… el príncipe se había acercado hasta él… ¡Y le había plantado un beso en la mejilla!… y para él, eso era la mayor de las bendiciones.

Permaneció con la mente en algún lugar lejano. Aquel beso, por muy inocente que fuera, había llenado el corazón del peliblanco con toda la ternura del menor.

Por otro lado, en el cuarto de baño del señorito Ciel…

\- Ya… te dije que no más…

\- Sólo un poco…

\- Se acabó… a partir de mañana… me empiezo a… bañar solo…

\- ¿Por qué? No tiene nada de malo. Además, estoy seguro que no puede ni lavar sus "partes privadas" sin mi ayuda je je.

\- ¡¿Qué insinu…?! ¡Ah! – Sintió que se atragantaba con su propia saliva.

Todo había comenzado bien: Sebastián lo había desvestido y como de costumbre frotó su cuerpo para bañarlo… pero desafortunadamente para el Phantomhive, la mano del mayordomo negro se había quedado frotando en un sitio más que en otro.

\- Ya… para… va a… salir – Trataba de no sonar tan lastimero, pero su rostro totalmente rojo demostraba que aquello era en extremo placentero.

\- No se preocupe, puede hacerlo en mi mano – Sebastián mostró, en éste caso, una sonrisa traviesa.

\- ¿Cómo que... lo haga en tu mano? – Ciel se sentía más indignado, pero para que de verdad lo hiciera el mayordomo lo masturbó con más fuerza y rapidez – No… detente… ahhhhhh

\- Uh… vaya querido, ha salido bastante – Mostraba su mano totalmente bañada en semen.

\- ¡Sebastián! – Se escandalizó ante el lujurioso acto ¡Que vergüenza! ¡Que vergüenza! Su cara parecía una cereza.

\- Oh… no sienta pena joven amo.

Acto seguido, el pelinegro se lamió los dedos.

\- ¿Qué haces? ¡Como puedes hacer eso! ¡Es asqueroso!

\- No lo es, porque proviene del joven amo.

Ciel prefirió callarse, cada cosa que decía Sebastián lo terminaba haciendo sonrojar más, si eso era posible.

\- Déjame. Yo puedo secarme solo – El niño le arrebató el paño al mayor.

\- Está bien, está bien – Movió las manos en señal de que se apaciguara.

En eso un sonido estruendoso como de una estampida los hizo enfocarse en la puerta, la cual de repente salió volando.

\- ¡Cie!l!

\- ¡Uwaaaaaaa!

Soma se había abalanzado sobre el conde y por nada del mundo lo liberaba de su poderoso abrazo.

\- ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¡Quítate! – No lo dejaba respirar.

\- ¡Estoy dándote el abrazo de la amistad!... ¡Quiéreme Ciel! – Con cara felina.

\- ¡Ya basta! – Se movía de un lado a otro - ¡Sebastián! – Llamó para que le auxiliara.

\- Príncipe Soma, también va a quebrar lo huesos del joven amo ¿Es eso lo que quiere? – Trataba de llamar su atención, hablándole como se le hace a un niño pequeño.

\- Sólo quiero que Ciel me perdone y que vuelva a jugar conmigo… ¡Perdóname! – Aumentaba la fuerza.

\- ¡Está bien, te perdono, jugaré contigo! ¡Pero suéltame!

Pero cuando Soma se retiró se trajo consigo toalla y todo… es decir, a Ciel se le vio hasta el alma por un segundo, pero al joven príncipe no le dio ni tiempo de exclamar "¡Wow!" ya que con toda la rapidez que pudo, Sebastián lo envolvió con su saco que en micro segundos se había quitado.

\- Si no se cubre cogerá un resfriado joven amo.

\- ¡! – Ciel quedó en Shock desde el comienzo de todo.

\- ¿? – Soma se estrujaba los ojos al aún no creer la velocidad en que había transcurrido aquello.

\- ¿Podría retirarse por favor? Ya el joven amo dijo que lo perdonaba, además necesita vestirse y prepararse para que jueguen un poco.

\- ¡Hai! – Como si tuviera alas en los pies salió casi flotando de la habitación.

\- No… puede ser… - Ciel cerraba los puños y mantenía gacha la cabeza.

\- Joven amo…

\- ¡¿ES QUÉ CUANTO TIEMPO PIENSA QUEDARSE EN MI MANSIOOOOOOOOÓN?!

Continuará…


	6. Capitulo 6 ¡Llámame Onii-chan!

**Capitulo 6. ¡Llámame Onii-chan!**

\- ¡Wow! Éste dulce está exquisito – Al príncipe le giraban alrededor estrellitas y flores – ¿No te parece Cielito?

\- Si… onii-chan.

\- ¡Kya! La nieve es muy fría ¿A que es fría Cielito?

\- Claro… onii-chan.

Dos hombres a lo lejos miraban la escena.

\- Ya veo, así que el conde perdió una apuesta – Lau se divertía de lo lindo con los tics que tenía el niño cada vez que pronunciaba "onii-chan" - ¿Y cuanto llevan así?

\- Tres días. Pero el joven amo parece que en cualquier instante llegará a su límite – Emitía Sebastián preocupado, llevándose una mano a la mejilla.

\- ¿Y que apostaron?

\- Si perdía llamaría al joven Soma "Onii-chan", en cambio si ganaba el joven Soma debería comportarse como un muchacho de acuerdo a su edad. Fue un golpe de suerte que el príncipe ganara y exactamente el día en que decidieron apostar – Se burló un poco del menor – El joven amo se ha vuelto a precipitar.

\- Ciel.

\- ¿Si…onii-chan? – Mostró su sonrisa…pero estaba más chueca que otra cosa.

En eso, Soma permaneció quieto, la carita encantadora de Ciel lo había cautivado de nuevo ¡Y es que era tan adorable!

\- ¡Moooooooo es que eres tan adorable! – Abrazaba al conde sin misericordia.

\- ¡Suéltame! No… puedo… respirar…

\- Ah… estos jóvenes de ahora… siempre con sus juegos inocentes que nos hacen pensar tan mal, a los que ya somos adultos – Lau suspiraba ante lo que veía – Ranmao.

\- ¿Si onii-chan? – Preguntó la chica con su voz casi inaudible.

\- ¡Kya! ¡Si que entiendo lo que siente el príncipe! – Atrajo a la chica y se la encaramó en las piernas, seguidamente se deleitó "jugueteando" con ella.

\- "Estos humanos…" – Sebastián los miró con algo de cansancio. Aunque por dentro algo le molestaba y se acrecentaba cuando Ciel era abrazado de esa forma por el príncipe ¿A que se debía su incomodidad y específicamente que era eso que le molestaba?

\- ¿Celos? – Lau llamó su atención al verlo tan ensimismado en la pareja que forcejeaba frente a ellos – Al parecer a ese muchacho le están prestando más atención que a ti mayordomo.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Cómo va a pensar usted eso? No soy más que un simple mayordomo. Recibo la atención que debo recibir – Hizo una leve señal llevándose la mano al pecho. Sacó su reloj – Mire la hora. Iré a preparar el té.

El chino lo observó hasta que desapareció de su rango de visión. Ciertamente el mayordomo negro había esquivado responderle y eso lo regocijaba.

\- Al parecer nos divertiremos durante nuestra estancia Ranmao.

\- … - La chica lo miraba con su típica expresión de muñeca de porcelana.

\- ¡Ahhhh! ¡kawaii! – Restregaba su mejilla con la de la pelinegra.

Afuera la nieve caía con sumo cuidado, deslizándose hasta formar parte del enorme manto blanco que cubría la tierra.

El peliblanco observaba a través del enorme ventanal como Ciel era bombardeado por bolas de nieve. Entre sus brazos cargaba las prendas del joven príncipe, que acababa de recoger antes de que comenzara a nevar, no estaban completamente secas, se sentían frías producto de la humedad. Se perdía, se ensimismaba ante las acciones de su príncipe.

\- ¡Oye! – El conde fue interceptado por una bola de nieve, la cual había impactado en su nuca.

\- Ja ja No podrás vencer al príncipe de la nieve – Le sacaba la lengua y le tiraba más de la nieve.

\- Esto es ridículo. El conde de Phantomhive, un cabeza de familia, no se debe rebajar al nivel de éste… - ¡Plaf! Otra bola le dio en la cara - ¡Espera que te atrape onii-chan! – Todo esto lo decía claramente enojado.

\- Je je – Agni sonrió, le alegraba que su amo fuera tan feliz. Se llevó las ropas al rostro para sentir la suavidad de la seda y aspirar el dulce aroma que destilaba – Ah… Príncipe Soma…

\- ¿Señor Agni? … - Le miraba extrañado - ¿No quedaron limpias las ropas?

\- ¡Mayordomo-san! – Totalmente alterado y apenado, el que lo viera aspirando las ropas del príncipe le avergonzaba – Esto… es que… - Sudaba.

\- El trabajo de un mayordomo nunca termina – Sebastián llevaba consigo la bandeja con el té y en uno de sus hombros, un abrigo perteneciente al conde – Es gratificante que el amo alabe nuestra tarea… ¿No lo cree así?

\- Eh… si – Se calmó – "Sebastián-san es muy bueno en lo que hace. A pesar de todo siempre mantiene su postura, nunca lo he visto vacilar ante el joven Ciel. Eso es algo digno de admirar"- Una sonrisa llena de admiración se formó en su moreno rostro.

\- Si no nos apresuramos los señoritos pescaran un resfrío.

Pero el que cogió el resfrío fue otra persona.

\- ¡Achis!

\- ¡Lau! Si vas a infectar a todo el mundo en ésta casa lo mejor es que te largues – El Conde trataba de no estar muy cerca cuando estornudaba.

\- Ah… pero conde, si me he enfermado por venir a visitarlo ¿Qué acaso no es esa parte de vuestra culpa?

\- ¿Qué? No digas sandeces y hazte responsable de ti mismo.

\- ¡Ah! Pero onii-chan, me siento tan débil – El pelinegro se abrazaba al niño, casi asfixiándolo, con orejitas y patitas de gatito.

\- ¡Lau, tus gérmenes! ¡Que me contagias! – Estaba alarmado, lo menos que quería era quedar prostrado en cama.

Soma degustaba de su té, cubierto por un enorme cobertor y acompañado por su mayordomo.

\- ¿Más té príncipe?

\- Sip – Sonrió - Estaba realmente delicioso.

\- ¡! – Agni se sonrojó, aquello lo tomó por sorpresa "Es gratificante cuando el amo alaba nuestra tarea", recordaba lo que instantes atrás Sebastián le había mencionado. Pero lo que sentía era mucho más profundo que la gratitud.

\- Ah… - Se colocaba la taza muy cerca de la mejilla mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados – Está caliente.

Tum Tum Tum, de nuevo el corazón de Agni arremetía con furia, ver al príncipe así era demasiado ¿Pero por qué? De un tiempo para acá no podía ver a Soma sin sentirse incómodo y sabía que eso no estaba bien, no podía sentirse así, él ya no era un pecador, no debía tener pensamientos impuros y mucho menos…

\- Waaa… Agni – El pelilargo bostezó – Te ves cansado ¿Por qué no vamos a dormir?

\- Eh… - El alto moreno le ayudó a levantarse y le acomodó la tela que se deslizaba por su hombro - ¿No jugará a las cartas con el joven Ciel?

\- No, ya jugamos bastante hoy. Además, creo que el ya está bastante ocupado – Observaba al conde tratando de que Lau no lo volviera a tocar – Me gustaría hablar un poco contigo, hace tiempo que no lo hacemos, no desde que llegamos a ésta casa. Sería agradable charlar con un amigo.

\- Príncipe Soma – El peliblanco se notaba ilusionado.

\- Vamos.

Soma se despidió de los demás y se dirigió rumbo a su habitación junto con Agni.

\- Oyasumi nasai cielito.

\- Oyasumi… onii-chan – Con los brazos cruzados.

Ya en la habitación, el de cabellos oscuros permitía que el mayordomo le quitara las zapatillas. El mayor se encontraba arrodillado, manteniendo entre sus manos el pequeño pie de su amo… lo acarició un poco…

\- ja ja ¿Qué haces Agni? Me da cosquillas – Sonreía.

\- Joven príncipe, dijo que quería hablar conmigo…

\- Si… últimamente te he visto distraído y podría decir que hasta te ves algo melancólico… - Colocó sus manos sobre la cama y se echó un poco hacía atrás – Me tienes preocupado ¿Hay algo que te produzca mal?

\- "Se ha… preocupado… por mí" – Los ojos del peliblanco titilaban – No tiene porque preocuparse… es sólo que…

\- Dime, sé que hay algo que te aqueja – Le tomó el rostro que instantes antes intentaba desviar - ¿Qué no confías en tu señor?

\- ¡No es eso! ¡Por supuesto que confío en el joven príncipe! – Se apresuró en decir alarmado.

\- ¿Entonces…? - Sonrió.

Agni suspiró. Tenía que buscar las palabras adecuadas para hablar de aquel asunto que lo mortificaba día y noche.

\- Dentro de mí hay sentimientos que no debería tener, temo que si el príncipe se entera podría no perdonarme nunca… - Le miró con ternura – Mi corazón… mi corazón me insta a profesar éste cariño que siento… cada amanecer está iluminado por su sola presencia, por su esencia… ya no me siento completo joven príncipe… mis sentimientos son tan grandes que no puedo con ellos… van mucho más allá que hasta mi propia fe y mis creencias… - Agachó la mirada.

\- Agni – Soma le invitó a verlo de frente, tomándole del mentón - ¿Dormirías conmigo esta noche?

La cara del mayordomo se iluminó, ciertamente aquello lo sorprendía.

Con algo de vergüenza, Agni se metió en la cama del príncipe.

\- ¿Cómodo?

\- Eh… si… - Se sonrojó.

\- Je je – Le sonrió – Oyasumi nasai – Acto seguido se dio la vuelta y se arropó de pies a cabeza.

Agni quedó con los ojos de puntitos… suspiró, de seguro Soma lo veía como su hermano mayor… se sintió triste de pensarlo.

\- ¡Brrrr! Hace frío – Soma asomaba la cabeza por las sabanas.

El peliblanco se acercó con cuidado, lo suficiente para apegarse a la espalda del príncipe y abrazarle por detrás, ¡Se sintió como lo peor del mundo!, pero en esos instantes lo menos que se debía hacer era pensar en lo bueno o malo.

\- ¿Ya… entró en calor joven príncipe? – Se aventuró en preguntar. El corazón de Agni comenzaba a latir con fuerza, sus mejillas empezaban a arderles.

\- Ureshii…los brazos de Agni son tan grandes y cálidos…

El mayor trató de no pensar en nada más ¡Pero era imposible al estar así! ¿Qué pensaría su amo si se enterara de lo que sentía?, bueno, prácticamente ya se lo había confesado, pero al parecer no había atinado a darle en el clavo, ya que Soma no parecía haber entendido… eso o se hacía el que no entendía… ¡Eso era! ¡De seguro su príncipe tenía miedo de lo que sentía! Era de lo más natural, ya que estaba prohibido que dos personas del mismo sexo se enamoraran, por lo que existía la probabilidad de que fuera correspondido… sólo tenía que hacer sentir al príncipe seguro y esperar lo suficiente…

\- Agni… entrégate a mí… - Soma hablaba despacio.

\- Joven príncipe…

\- Ven Agni…

El peliblanco se impresionó, pero estaba más que excitado. Trató de ubicarse detrás del menor, pero éste tomó su muñeca con una fuerza increíble.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces? – Le mostró una sonrisa traviesa – Ahora te entregarás a tu señor…

\- ¡!

Agni fue puesto bruscamente en cuatro patas, estaba en shock y más porque Soma estaba a punto de penetrarlo sin ninguna clase de preparación.

\- ¿Es tu primera vez por aquí? – Le acarició el trasero, al tiempo que Susurraba aquello en un tono sensual. Le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja – Daijobu… seré gentil contigo…

Poco a poco el pene del príncipe fue introduciéndose en el interior de Agni.

\- ¡Príncipe! – Apretó todo por el dolor.

De golpe abrió los ojos y se movió como si se estuviera ahogando. Sudaba a mares y se hallaba sofocado.

\- Sonna… me quedé dormido…

El peliblanco sintió su cintura aprisionada y se asomó: Soma lo abrazaba con posesión mientras babeaba.

\- "Fue un sueño… ¡Soy un pecador! ¡Kali perdóname por tener sueños tan profanos!" – Agni estaba que se jalaba los cabellos, para agregarle más sal al curry, el peliblanco tenía una notoria erección.

\- Agni… ¿verdad que… eres mi onii-chan? – Soma hablaba en sueños – Onii-chan… tengo hambre…

\- "¡Joven príncipe, no merezco ni mirarlo a la cara!"

Una lagrimilla se deslizaba por la mejilla del peliblanco. Aquel día no saldría del cuarto de rezos.

\- Agni ¿Doshita no? – Soma con ojos de rayitas y un dedo en la mejilla, mientras el mayordomo le servía el desayuno sin mirarle a la cara, una nube de depresión se había instalado de paso en su cabeza… obviamente el príncipe no sabía nada de nada.

Continuará…


	7. Capitulo 7 Búsquenle una doncella

**Capitulo 7. Búsquenle una doncella.**

Aquel día sería recordado por el joven Conde por mucho tiempo, su mansión se había vuelto el sitio de reunión de los seres más irritantes del mundo, que decir del mundo… ¡Del universo!

\- ¡Ciel!

\- ¡Lizzy!

Los chicos giraban y giraban, - por supuesto Ciel en contra de su voluntad -, la rubia estaba muy contenta de ver a su prometido después de tanto tiempo.

\- Te he extrañado bastante, no nos volvamos a separar ¿Si? – Sus pupilas brillaban.

\- Eh pues… "Espero que no se refiera a quedarse a vivir aquí… como alguien que conozco"

\- ¡Sebas-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! – Como sanguijuela, Grell intentaba pegarse al mayordomo negro, intentaba porque cada vez era bruscamente apartado.

\- Compórtese aunque sea un momento – Trataba por todos los medios de mantener al hombre pelirrojo, lo suficientemente apartado de su espacio personal.

\- Umm, pero Sebas-chan el amor que nace en nosotros no puede ser rechazado. Nuestros corazones están unidos mucho más allá de todo ¡Ahhhh Sebas…! – Su cara fue detenida por la mano de Sebastián antes de que pudiera besarle.

\- ¿No se supone que deberías estar ejerciendo tu trabajo?

\- ¿Eh? – El pelirrojo se rascó la mejilla – Pues Will me dio el día libre…

\- ¿En serio? Pensé que ese sujeto era muy poco flexible con los horarios laborales – El pelinegro pasaba sus manos enguantadas por su traje… como "limpiándolas" luego de atreverse a tocar al shinigami.

Grell recordaba como había acontecido todo…

***Flash Back***

\- ¡Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil! ¡Por favorcito, dame un día libre para ir a visitar a mi Sebas-chan! – El pelirrojo hacía tambalear el escritorio del otro shinigami.

\- ¿Estas loco? Estamos faltos de personal. Más bien tendrás que trabajar extra – Con un tic en el ojo se arreglaba las gafas.

\- ¡Pero Wiiiiiiil! ¡Si me dejas ir no te molestaría más! – El escritorio era movido con fuerza y todo (los documentos volaban, el portalápices esparció su contenido en el piso, el florero que había colocado para darle un toque hogareño a la oficina decía adiós) absolutamente todo iba a parar al suelo – Anda, anda ¡Andaaaaaaaaa!

\- ¡Ya está bien! – El hombre trató de tranquilizarse, estuvo a punto de darle un golpe en la cabeza, pero el shinigami le hacía pucheritos… realmente eso no era lo que lo había hecho cambiar de opinión, había tardado horas en ordenar esos informes y ahora tenía que volver a hacerlo desde el principio. Pensó en las posibilidades de estar sin Grell por un día y se sintió… menos sofocado – De acuerdo. Puedes irte.

\- ¡¿En serio Willcito?! – Juntaba sus manos mientras sus ojitos brillaban.

\- ¡No me llames así! Soy tu superior – Se acomodó las gafas – Puedes irte. Pero tendrás que hacer el doble de la jornada para cuando vuelvas.

\- Mmmm… eso no es justo – Hizo un puchero.

\- ¿A poco creías que iba a hacer tu trabajo? – Recogía algunas de las cosas cercanas del suelo – Y para visitar a ese ser repugnante… ¿Qué le ves a ese asqueroso demonio?

\- Hum ¿Acaso esos son celos?

\- ¡Jamás! – Se explicó – Es sólo que no entiendo qué es lo que le ves a ese ser del averno.

\- Ah… Sebas-chan es… - Sintió que miles de cosas explotaban en su interior y que salían por su boca de ese color rojo que tanto quería - ¡Kyyaaaa!

\- ¡Basta! No hables de ese engendro y mucho menos en mi presencia – Se notaba serio – ¡Y siéntate bien! ¡Deja de tocar mi escritorio!

Grell dio un respingo y permaneció quedito en la silla. Miraba a Will con ojos de cachorrito abandonado.

\- Está bien, haré tu trabajo. Pero deberás compensármelo luego – El shinigami luego de girar su rostro acomodó sus gafas.

\- ¡Wiiill! – Se abalanzó sobre el hombre para abrazarlo.

***Fin del Flash Back***

\- A propósito y no es que me importe pero… ¿Qué es lo que te pasó en la cara? – Sebastián hacía referencia a su ojo, parcialmente morado.

\- ¡No puede ser! No le puse suficiente maquillaje – Sacaba con apuro un espejo y empezaba a ocultar el resultado de haber intentado sobrepasarse con Will – Pero valió la pena – Observaba a Sebastián charlar con Lizzy.

Por alguna razón Soma no quería salir de su habitación, bueno, la razón en específica era la llegada Lizzy, anteriormente cuando se había enterado de que era la prometida de Ciel lo tomó con naturalidad, pero ahora que los veía cerca le incomodaba. Cuando vivía en la india tenía un harem entero a su disposición, lleno de lindas niñas que a pesar de que no tenían contacto sexual con él le atendían con mimos y detalles. Tenía celos, celos de Ciel y de que tuviera a su amada. Recordó a Meena, su linda Meena…pero desgraciadamente las cosas no sucedieron como deseaba.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?

\- Eh… Adelante – Su mirada de nuevo cayó.

\- Al parecer somos los rechazados de esa reunión – Lau llevaba consigo un pañuelo, su nariz de vez en cuando goteaba.

\- No quisiera molestar. Ciel debe estar muy feliz de que su prometida llegara, lo menos que quiero es hacerle sentir incómodo.

\- Jo…es usted muy considerado príncipe – Confianzudamente el chino se sentó junto al moreno – Pero estoy seguro de que al conde le agrada tenerlo a su lado – Tanteó el terreno.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? A veces lo dudo y pienso que… tal vez me odie.

\- Mmm – Lau acarició su barbilla – no te odia, si no te quisiera cerca hace rato que te hubiese sacado como fuese de su mansión, y créeme, el conde no es para nada influenciable. Lo haces sentir de nuevo como un niño, eso es lo que noté en cuanto los vi juntos.

\- Je je es que él es como mi hermano menor.

\- Hay personas que de verdad lo quieren príncipe, pero debe prestar más atención, más allá de lo que ven sus ojos.

\- Gracias.

Soma se sintió reconfortado, Lau en verdad era un hombre sabio y agradeció de sobremanera su enseñanza.

Al salir de la habitación, Lau encontró al alto moreno fuera de la misma.

\- Ten un poco de paciencia. No se puede apresurar al árbol a que crezca.

\- Si…

\- ¡Agni! – Llamaron desde el interior de la habitación – Trae mis mejores ropas.

Sebastián se aproximó hasta Ciel con unas copas, graciosamente llenas de chocolate. Le mostró la bandeja y junto a ella una sonrisa galante.

\- ¿Desea el señorito alguna bebida?

\- Tal vez… creo que un poco no hará daño – Mencionó el niño en un contoneo. Tomó una de las copas y la llevó a sus labios, degustando poco a poco el espeso líquido achocolatado.

\- Ah… es usted… Irresistible – Susurró el ojirojo sin dejar de mirarle beber.

\- No te pases demonio, no creas que me puedes hablar con tanta confianza – Llevó la copa vacía de vuelta a la bandeja.

\- ¿Ah no? – Sonrió - ¿Ni siquiera puedo tocarlo un poco?

Ciel le miró por lo bajo, al parecer Lizzy no estaba al pendiente de lo que estaba pasando. Sebastián no permitió que retirara su mano, la capturó en el momento en que pensaba depositar la copa. Acarició los pequeños dedos entre los suyos.

\- ¿Y bien… mi señor? ¿No le parecería mejor retirarse a un lugar menos ruidoso, más confortable… un sitio… en donde pudiese… relajarse?

\- Ah… - El conde entrecerró los ojos. Sintió una especie de placer cuando el mayor acercó sus labios hasta su mano y empezó a besarla – No… hagas eso…

\- Joven amo… - Sebastián extrañamente dudó - ¿Por qué no vamos a su habitación?

\- ¡!

¡Que descaro! Sencillamente era un inmoral ¿Cómo se atrevía a proponerle semejante cosa a su señor? Pero Ciel a pesar de todo, no podía ocultar lo excitado que se encontraba, y es que sus mejillas lo delataban así no quisiese admitirlo. Las palabras del demonio hacían estragos en su cuerpo e incitaban a su mente a atraer toda clase de pensamientos eróticos. Era arrastrado… arrastrado hasta caer en las garras de su verdugo ¿Se dejaría llevar por el deseo y la lujuria?

\- ¡No te atrevas Sebastián! – Le apartó la mano golpeando la otra – Si pretendes que caeré en tus redes, estás muy equivocado.

¿De que hablaba? ¡Siempre caía! Pero la vocecilla de su orgullo trataba de hacerle mantener a flote. Sebastián suspiró.

\- Con su permiso.

El mayor se apartó, Ciel quedó extrañado ¿Acaso Sebastián se había… enojado? Si era así, debía parecerle divertido y sentirse victorioso ante la derrota del mayordomo, pero en cierto modo no fue así, el conde quizás esperó que continuara insistiéndole un poco más ¿Y de haber pasado hubiese cedido a la invitación de ir a su alcoba? Decidió no pensar más en ello.

Ya en el salón, el príncipe se asomaba con todo su esplendor, en su rostro se engalanaba una hermosa sonrisa. Sus preciosas ropas lo hacían ver como todo un heredero al trono.

\- ¡Ah pero que lindo te ves! – Lizzy se asombraba por la belleza que destilaban sus prendas.

\- Je je no es más que un vestuario formal.

\- Sólo espero que ésta vez te comportes como debe ser – El conde se cruzaba de brazos y emitía su alegato con suma seriedad.

\- ¡Oh! Yo también te quiero Cielito.

\- ¡! – Le dio un punzada en el…

\- ¿Cielito? – La rubia estaba confundida - ¡Pero que mono! ¡Yo también quiero decirle así!

\- ¿A que le queda? Como su hermano protector y querido que soy, le he brindado un mote para que todo el mundo lo llame por él.

\- "Cálmate Ciel… dentro de poco ésta pesadilla terminará"

Para evitar seguir escuchando que era la burla de ese lugar, el joven conde se fue a tomar un poco de aire puro. Mientras se sobaba las sienes pensó en abrir la puerta que tenía enfrente, la cual le daba camino al exterior de la mansión, pero unos ruidos extraños, unas voces lo hicieron detenerse por un segundo.

\- Mmm… gemo… ¿if sig nof veg alguieg?

El niño trató de agudizar su audición.

\- Ah… - Con un tono de fastidio - ¿Qué es lo que dices? Habla con claridad para que pueda entenderte.

\- Dije ¿Y si nos ve alguien? Bueno, a mí realmente no me importa.

\- No me hagas perder el tiempo… si de verdad quieres que lo haga, no vuelvas a interrumpir.

Esas voces le eran conocidas, al asomarse por una rendija de la puerta, Ciel se halló nada más y nada menos, que con Sebastián y Grell… ¿Ellos…?

\- Je… Sebas-chan pero que inmoral eres… hacer esto en las narices de tu amo… eres tan perverso – Grell escurría sus brazos alrededor del cuello del pelinegro.

\- Cállate que te voy a besar – El mayordomo le tomó de la barbilla, para acto seguido, cumplir con su cometido.

No se lo creía ¿Cómo era posible que Sebastián, su mayordomo fuera capaz de semejante falta de respeto y mucho más, acabando de proponerle…? Se trataba de un vil demonio después de todo, no podía pelear contra su naturaleza, además que él se había negado a "atenderle", se sintió estúpido, el joven conde pensó en abrir la puerta de golpe para cacharlos con las manos en la masa, armarles una rabieta… pero no lo hizo, algo dentro de si se sintió decepcionado y abandonó el lugar al instante.

\- "¡Sebastián canalla, fufurufo! ¡Demonio caliente!... ¡Obsceno, indecente!" – Ya no se le ocurrió más nada con que ofenderlo mentalmente - "¡Ushhhhhh!"

En el resto del tiempo, el niño permaneció desparramado como una vela derretida en una silla, hasta que el mayordomo negro, muy galante y sin vergüenza, se le acercó para ofrecerle algo de comer.

\- No tengo hambre – De mala gana.

\- Pero joven amo, hace unos instantes me pidió que le trajera…

\- He cambiado de opinión. Déjame tranquilo y…. y… y no me hables.

\- Como desee – Hizo una reverencia y de verdad se alejó.

¡Ushhh! ¡Como detestaba ese tipo de actitud por parte del pelinegro! Obedecerlo cuando quería que se negara y hacer lo contrario a sus pedidos cuando realmente quisiera que cumpliera. "¿Debí de meterme? Claro que no, Sebastián no es más que otra de mis piezas, con tal de que me permita lograr mi objetivo puede hacer lo que le venga en gana…", afirmó Ciel en su mente "Y si es así… ¿Por qué estoy tan molesto…? ¡Ushhhhhh! ¿Por qué me irrita haberlo encontrado en semejante situación… con otro?", ubicó su mano en su frente, suspiró un poco y se dedicó a detallar como el demonio vestido de mayordomo servía al resto de los invitados en la sala.

Michaelis giró el rostro y le guiñó un ojo, el conde frunció el seño… tal vez los demonios no eran mentirosos…. Pero ¡Que infieles eran los muy condenados!

Continuará…


	8. Me agrada que dependas de mí

**Capitulo 8. Me agrada que dependas de mí**

Silencio reinando. Con un suave roce el violín emitió su primer sonido, dando el inicio del baile. Sebastián se deleitaba con su trabajo, sirviendo con los demás músicos mientras todos formaban parte de la danza. Finny brincaba con Tanaka y Meirin con Barck (se habían escurrido hasta el sitio y a la final les habían dejado quedarse), Ciel y Lizzy volvían a estar juntos.

\- ¡Wow! Suena tan genial – Soma se llevaba las manos al rostro lleno de admiración.

Agni permanecía quieto, observando a su amo deleitarse con la música.

\- "Creo que es el mejor momento para avivar esto…" – Lau que debido a su mejoría había formado parte de la fiesta, se aproximó al príncipe - ¿Me concede el honor de éste baile?

\- ¿Eh?... si – Sonrió y tomó la mano del que hacían llamar el tigre de shangai.

El peliblanco sintió cierta incomodidad que nunca antes habías sentido.

\- Es usted un bailarín nato príncipe. ¡Ah!… sencillamente baila como los ángeles – Lau hablaba mientras se deslizaba con un ritmo embriagador.

\- Pues claro, soy el príncipe Soma – Se auto halagó, si él hacía algo lo hacía bien.

\- Oh… ¿Pero que veo? – Aproximó al chico más, de modo que sus cuerpos quedaron uno contra el otro – Tiene usted un cuerpo increíble… de buenas proporciones… - Sonrisita pervertida por parte del pelinegro.

\- ¡! –Soma quedó con los ojos como platos cuando una mano llegó a su trasero… ¡Esperen un segundo!

Al moreno de cabello largo ni siquiera le dio chance de reaccionar, Agni apartó a Lau del príncipe, debido a que el chino tenía buenos reflejos pudo salvarse de un buen golpe. A la final su plan había funcionado y los dos hindúes se encontraban juntos otra vez.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien príncipe Soma?

\- Si… no te preocupes Agni.

\- Que bueno – Iba a alejarse de él, pero el muchacho lo detuvo por el brazo y lo atrajo de nuevo – Príncipe…

\- Baila conmigo Agni – Lo miró con ternura.

\- ¿Estás seguro? No soy más que un sirviente… - Sus palabras fueron selladas por uno de los dedos de Soma.

\- No hables así. Ya te he dicho que para mí tu eres mucho más que eso – Mostró su sonrisa para darle confianza.

El peliblanco aprovechó que la mano del príncipe aún seguía en sus labios y antes de que pudiera retirarla, la tomó y le dio un beso, Soma se sorprendió, un sentimiento cálido se desperdigó por su cuerpo cuando hizo eso, algo se había despertado en él, sentía el corazón apresurarse y las mejillas calentarse.

\- Príncipe – El menor lo abrazaba con enorme dulzura.

\- Se siente tan cálido Agni – Ocultaba su rostro entre las prendas del mayor – Déjame quedarme así un poco más… sólo un poco.

\- Mi príncipe… "Mi Soma" – Lentamente fue acogiendo el cuerpo del otro, hasta que pudo tenerlo junto al suyo.

Bailaron un rato, giraron y giraron como si estuvieran flotando en nubes. Intercambiando sonrisas, dirigiéndose una que otra palabra de afecto. Agni y Soma engalanaron el salón con su hermosa interpretación.

Cuando terminó la música Ciel se tiró en el suelo cansado, Lizzy le había hecho girar a más no poder ¿Resultado? Sebastián tuvo que acompañarlo cuando fue a vomitar.

\- Joven amo – Le pasó un vaso con agua.

\- Esa Lizzy… es demasiado… - Tomó un trago.

\- Lady Elizabeth es bastante enérgica, se esfuerza en hacer lo mejor para usted… Es notable que sus sentimientos hacia usted, son profundos.

\- …

El niño permaneció en silencio, con la mirada perdida. El mayordomo entonces suspiró, se agachó lo suficiente para tocar su frente, deslizar los cabellos, acariciar la húmeda zona.

\- Sentí celos.

\- Pues… bien hecho – Insistía en no verle.

\- Joven amo… su baile estuvo terrible, a pesar de que lo hemos practicado bastante… - En éste punto, Ciel respondió chistando los dientes. Sebastián mostró una leve sonrisa, producto de su reacción - Pero… al verle… tuve deseos de bailar un poco con usted…

\- No sigas.

\- ¿?

\- Deja de burlarte de mí.

\- No me estoy burlando de usted.

Entre los dos hubo un breve silencio, estaba más que claro que el conde Pantomhive estaba resentido por lo acontecido, sobretodo el asunto referente al shinigami rojo, pero ¡Es que era demasiado humillante sentir celos por semejante situación! No se lo permitía, se prohibía sentirse así.

\- ¿Dónde está Grell Sutcliff? – No lo miraba, a la final no pudo resistirse a preguntar.

\- Se ha marchado. No tenía nada que hacer aquí de todos modos – Se encogió de hombros. Recordó porque lo había echado…

*****Flash Back*****

\- ¡Kyaaaaaaa! ¡Detector de tíos buenos activado! – El pelirrojo tenía corazones en los ojos, al parecer su mira había caído directo en Agni.

\- Por favor no vaya a hacer una esce… - Demasiado tarde, el shinigami corría como un toro hacía el hindú – Ah… - Obstinado se llevó la mano enguantada a la frente.

\- ¡Corazón! ¡Aquí estoy yo para ti! – En eso fue jalado con rudeza por la cintura - ¿Are? ¡Sebas-chan! – Estaba que explotaba de la emoción.

\- Señor Grell, no vaya a hacer un escándalo.

\- ¿Cómo es eso de señor, Sebas-chan? – Hizo un puchero – Después de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos… ya te he dado la confianza de tutearme y de todo lo que quieras…. ¿Me oyes sebas-chan? de TOODOOOOO.

\- Soka… entonces, vayamos a un sitio más privado.

\- ¿Honto? ¿Y por qué…? – Extrañado.

\- Puesto que has venido a visitarme, lo más apropiado es que te atienda como debe ser.

\- …. ¡Kyaaaa! – Se abalanzó hacía el hombre que hacía lo posible por no estrellar su puño contra su rostro.

*****Fin del Flash Back*****

\- Debiste de divertirte, es natural, eres un demonio – Mencionó molesto.

\- Je je… Sólo fue un simple beso – Lo dijo con suma naturalidad.

\- …

\- Si se hubiera quedado lo suficiente hubiese visto que así era – Le susurraba al oído.

\- Idiota… No me importa si te acuestas con ese o con otro, no me importa para nada… - Su mentón fue atraído con dirección al mayor, se sorprendió, Sebastián se aproximó y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

\- ¿De verdad no le importa?

¿Por qué se sentía ceder? Como si los labios del mayordomo negro estuvieran bañados del veneno que lo llevaría finalmente a su perdición. Su pequeña mano fue entrelazada por una más grande, poco a poco fue llevado hasta chocar con una de las paredes, donde Sebastián aprovechó para profundizar el beso. Ciel abrió la boca para buscar aire, en ese instante el pelinegro iba aprovechar para introducir su lengua, más el conde apartó su rostro todo lo que pudo.

\- No más…

\- Joven amo, le mencioné que no dudara – Mantenía ambas manos a los lados de la cabeza del niño.

\- …

\- Entonces ¿Quiere que continúe? – Con su pierna fue abriéndose paso entre las del conde.

\- Ah… - Cerró los ojos, había rozado su miembro.

\- Jum… al parecer el pequeño amo también quiere unirse a la fiesta je je – El hombre hacía referencia al pene del niño, el cual notó que estaba despertando.

\- Se…bastián – Se quejó el niño en un tono agudo, sus palabras le producían vergüenza.

El mayordomo negro, aproximó su rostro hasta el cuello del niño y subiendo entre besos, se posesionó del lóbulo de una de las orejas. Le encantaba chuparlo, mordisquearlo un poco, desatar uno que otro quejido por parte del menor.

\- Ah… no… - Cerraba los ojos – No hagas eso ahí… - Sentía como todos los vellitos de su cuerpo comenzaban a levantarse.

\- ¿Me va a decir que no le gusta? – Deslizó su lengua por el sitio en donde se hallaba colocado el pendiente azul.

\- Eres un… bruto – Ahogó su gemido, el pelinegro continuó restregando su pierna en el sitio en donde se hallaba la virilidad infantil.

\- Yo sé que lo ansía… - Gimió en su oído – Pídamelo joven amo…

\- Yo… - Sus mejillas totalmente sonrosadas – Yo… quie… ro

\- Dígame… ¿Es esto lo que usted…? – Iba a llevar su mano hacia la entrepierna de Ciel, cuando…

\- ¡Ciel! ¡¿Dónde estas?!

El aludido de un golpe apartó a Sebastián.

\- "Tsk" – Sebastián se molestó, pero no lo suficiente como para mostrarlo facialmente.

\- ¿Onii-chan? – ¡Hasta el mismo se había sorprendido! Pero necesitaba desviar la atención del príncipe por si acaso hubiese visto algo - ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas…

\- ¡Quiero bailar contigo Cielito!

\- ¿Eh…Bailar? – Lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló hasta el salón de baile. Antes de irse dio una breve mirada al mayordomo que se perdía en la oscuridad del pasillo – No pudiste ser más inoportuno.

\- No he tenido la ocasión de bailar contigo, te busqué por todos lados ¿Qué hacías tan apartado de todos y en la oscuridad, acompañado sólo por tu mayordomo?

\- ¡Eh! – Antes de que pudiera seguir adivinando, hizo que el príncipe se enfocara en los pasos que estaban dando – Nada… ¡Ups! Lo siento onii-chan – Lo tropezó.

\- Mmm no eres muy bueno. No te preocupes que el príncipe del baile te enseñará como hacerlo – Sonrió.

\- Je je – Sonrió falsamente.

\- Al parecer los señoritos nos han excluido de nuevo – Sebastián se había acercado hasta Agni.

\- Mayordomo-san – El peliblanco no pudo ocultar su expresión – Sé que debería sentirme feliz por el príncipe pero… el verlo bailar con otra persona…

\- Mju… comparto lo mismo que usted, señor Agni.

\- ¿De verdad mayordomo-san? – Se mostró sorprendido.

\- Mochiron… al convivir diariamente con el amo, es natural que empecemos a depender hasta de sus nimiedades.

\- Tiene razón…

El pelinegro no dejaba de observarle, para él no era secreto que Agni estaba enamoradísimo de su señor, y es que había que ser Soma para no darse cuenta. Tenían que acabar con ésta situación de una vez por todas.

\- "Ésta es mi oportunidad" – Pensó de manera perversa - Señor Agni ¿Me acompañaría a dar una vuelta?

Continuará…


	9. Ese mayordomo ilusionista

**Capitulo 9. Ese mayordomo, ilusionista**

Con la poca luz que entraba por el cuarto se le hacía difícil ver, se abrió paso hasta donde el mayordomo negro le indicaba. Sebastián encendió unas cuantas velas, lo suficientes para medio ver la silueta del otro.

\- El señorito Ciel parece que se está divirtiendo.

\- Mmm, Soma le hace recordar que apenas es un niño.

\- Si, me alegro que el príncipe Soma los haya conocido… ¿Mayordomo-san? – El pelinegro se hallaba frente a él, observándolo…podría decirse que maliciosamente.

\- Agni… ¿Quieres ver un truco? – La luz de las velas difuminaba su rostro.

\- ¿Un… truco? – Le miró extrañado.

\- Si, un truco muy interesante…

\- Esto…

El peliblanco no se notaba muy convencido. El demonio se colocó ambas manos en la cara, cubriéndola por completo, Agni permaneció en silencio, extrañado y atento a lo que ocurría. El mayordomo negro entonces retiró las manos de ambos lados descubriendo que su rostro ya no se veía como antes, sus ojos ahora mieles, su cabello largo y su piel oscura.

\- ¡!... ¿So…ma? – Estaba boquiabierto.

¡Era imposible! Naturalmente aquello le hubiera parecido una especie de herejía o acto pecaminoso que debía ser castigado, y hubiese actuado con toda la actitud de un verdugo contra el hombre, pero la imagen frente a sí, era tan nítida, tan perfecta, que no podía hacer nada para salir de su asombro.

\- Agni… mi Agni – Susurraba deliberadamente al tiempo que movía las manos, como si lo atrajese – Ven Agni.

El peliblanco tragó grueso, ciertamente jamás en su vida había visto algo de ese calibre.

\- No tengas miedo – El hombre se acercó hasta el hindú. Acogió con sus manos el rostro moreno – Soy yo, tu príncipe… – Acarició la mejilla con extrema dulzura.

\- Príncipe Soma… ¿En verdad es usted?

\- Si… soy yo. Soma Asman Gadal.

Era como ser victima de un hechizo, Agni sentía que era absorbido por la imagen que tenía enfrente, sentía la necesidad latente de dar rienda suelta a cada uno de sus deseos… como si aquella fuera su última oportunidad.

Sin pensarlo más, Agni tomó al hombre frente a él y lo abrazó con extremo deseo, suspirando y gimiendo su nombre una y otra vez… olvidando que nada de lo que veían sus ojos era real.

\- Bésame Agni… - Exclamó el ahora de piel morena - Poséeme… - Incitó con su voz seductora.

\- ¡!

***Mientras…***

Entre los pasillos de la mansión, el verdadero príncipe Soma andaba busca que busca a su mayordomo.

\- ¿Agni? – Abría la puerta, observaba y si no estaba ahí seguía con su cometido - ¿Estas ahí?

\- Te he dicho mil veces que cierres una puerta antes de abrir otra.

A Ciel le encantaba el orden, cuestión que el príncipe no respetaba para nada. Pudiera haberse quedado con el resto de la gente ¿Por qué entonces se hallaba con Soma? Pues el moreno no le soltaba de la mano para nada, supuestamente le tenía fobia a la oscuridad "que niñato, a esa edad y con eso todavía" pensó Ciel.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Y como qué estaría haciendo tu sirviente por estas habitaciones? No le veo sentido, regresemos al salón… "Quizás Sebastián está ahí esperándome… ¿Pero qué rayos estoy pensando?" – El niño sacudió su cabeza.

\- Cielito, en vez de quejarte deberías ayudarme a buscar a Agni – Agitaba su mano libre, tratándolo como su plebeyo.

\- "No está escuchando verdad" – Tenía un tic en una ceja - Si me sueltas podría hacerlo.

\- Mmm – El moreno lo miró desconfiado por un segundo - ¿No vas a intentar escapar, cierto?

\- Serás… – El conde se sintió ofendido – No creas que todos tienen tu infantilismo.

\- Ya, ya - Lo soltó – Cielos, cielito ¡Que carácter! – Revisaba una de las habitaciones.

\- Deja de llamarme así… ¿Are? – Más indignación.

Ciel entró a la habitación, había escuchado uno que otro ruido; al fijarse bien en el interior de la misma, se percató de que una luz era visible. Afiló la vista hasta que los halló…

\- ¡No… puede ser! – Mencionaba luego de salir.

\- ¿Qué es lo que no puede ser Cielito?

\- ¡Nada! – Se interpuso ante la puerta, con la cara pálida.

\- Si no fuera nada me dejarías ver. Anda, deja de comportarte como un niño y déjame ver – Hablaba de nuevo de forma madura.

\- ¡Grrr! – El conde estaba molesto, decidió entonces complacer a su "majestad".

Ciel se apartó y la puerta fue abierta por el mayor con suavidad, al introducir su cabeza buscó lo que tanto había llamado la atención del peligris, más sólo veía penumbra y una débil luz que lo hizo dirigir su atención a uno de los muebles largos que se encontraba en el medio de la habitación.

Algo, o más bien alguien estaba ahí, de eso estaba seguro. Soma se introdujo por completo en la habitación sin hacer el menor ruido y olvidándose de su supuesto miedo a lugares oscuros. Se asomó por arriba del mueble, para ver tumbados en la alfombra dos siluetas: Una era de Sebastián y la otra de su sirviente Agni.

El príncipe no pudo dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, le era imposible articular palabra, estaba en estado de shock, sus ojos parecían haber perdido su brillo y su boca se mantenía ligeramente abierta, "Sebastián y Agni, ellos se están… besando" y es que la escena no iba más allá, pero igualmente era sorpresiva.

\- ¡Bueno ya basta! ¡Suficiente los dos! – Ciel entró de golpe y se detuvo en frente de la pareja – Desvergonzados… ¿Cómo se atreven a hacer semejante escena en mi mansión?

Tal vez, es de esperarse que la reacción anterior por parte del conde fuera extraña, pero no había intervenido debido a un sentimiento de protección que tuvo; no pensó en él, sino en Soma, había querido evitar que el príncipe viera lo mismo que él.

\- ¡Señorito Ciel! – Agni reaccionó, como si hubiera estado inmerso en una especie de hechizo - ¡Mayordomo-san! – Cayendo en cuenta del que al que estaba besando no era exactamente su adorado príncipe.

\- Lo siento joven amo, pensé que a estas habitaciones nadie llegaría esta noche – Mostró su falsa sonrisa luego de relamerse.

\- Pues, pensaste mal - Ciel lo miró con furia, su entrecejo no podía dar más de ahí – Y que descaro…

\- Príncipe Soma – Agni se percató de la presencia del muchacho, quien por nada del mundo pronunciaba palabra alguna.

\- Agni tú… - Su voz quebrada, estaba temblando. No pudiendo soportar aquello, salió corriendo de la habitación.

\- ¡Príncipe!

El peliblanco fue inmediatamente a perseguirle, no podía permitir dejar sin explicación a su amo.

Ya solos en la habitación, Sebastián se arregló el saco que instantes antes había estado abierto, Ciel evitaba encararlo.

\- Lamento que haya tenido que ver algo como eso joven amo… ¡!...

La bofetada que el mayor había recibido, fue tan fuerte, que su rostro se giró de un lado. Sebastián bajó la mirada, extrañamente no detestaba recibir tales reprimendas de parte de su señor, le era grato, ya que en aquella ocasiones podía sentir el roce de la piel del pequeño aunque fuera por unos segundos.

\- ¿Joven amo?

Ciertamente se merecía que le golpeara, pero lo que no se esperaba era encontrarse con los ojos de Ciel llenos de lágrimas, el niño se mordía el labio de la rabia.

\- ¿Por qué llora?

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Te dije muy bien que no jugarás conmigo! – Le gritaba con sentimiento – Snif… Eres un demonio y te gusta burlarte de los demás… pero… no pensaba que para ti yo era parte de ellos… - Desvió su triste y mojado rostro – Inclusive… llegue a pensar que… me… - Susurró apenado y hasta enojado por confesarlo – Que… rías…

\- ¡! – El mayordomo negro tenía los ojos abiertos al máximo, nunca se esperó aquella confesión por parte del menor.

\- Es gracioso ¿No? Amor… ridículo – Chistó – Me he vuelto… un estúpido.

\- Joven amo… ¿Es verdad lo que dice? – Lo miró con los ojos afilados seriamente.

\- ¡No importa! – Gritó – Porque, todas esas veces… en todas esas ocasiones… estuviste jugando conmigo – Hablaba con cierto tono de ironía – Cierto… no era más que eso… un capricho de un demonio – Se llevó una mano a la frente - ¡!... Sebastián.

Ciel era acogido por un fuerte abrazo, un abrazo que Sebastián pronunciaba con fervor, apretando y atrayendo a más no poder el cuerpo del pequeño.

\- Le mencioné que no debía dudar, porque al hacerlo me haría dudar a mí también – Mencionaba – No diga jamás eso, yo no miento y no mentía al decirle que no eran juegos. Joven amo, no puedo negar que deseo poseerlo, pero es un sentimiento de posesión muy distinto del que como demonio puedo llegar a tener. Temo que me he rebajado a sentir como un humano.

\- Je… - Rió irónico - ¿Rebajado? ¿Soy tan poca cosa para un demonio de tu clase?

Ante esa pregunta Sebastián intensificó la pasión con que lo acogía.

\- No piense eso. Así no son las cosas.

\- ¿Ah no? ¿Y que hay de Grell? Estuviste pasándotela muy bien con él hace un rato – De nuevo se sentía avergonzado de tener que sentir celos por ese shinigami vulgar.

\- Ya le dije que negociamos, era la única forma no violenta para que se fuera.

\- ¿Crees que soy estúpido? ¿Y que hay de Agni? – Encaró al ojirojo como pudo - ¿Qué no acabo de ver lo que hacías con él? ¿Pensabas también "negociar" con él?

\- Hum… - Sebastián suspiró, era complicado hacer entrar en razón al conde – Sólo quería saber hasta donde era capaz de llegar el que posee la bendición de un Dios – Sonrió travieso – Sólo era algo que no pude resistirme como demonio que soy…

Como pudo cargó al menor, y entre quejas y pataleos lo llevó hasta la cama, donde se ubicó arriba de él, para evitar que escapara.

\- ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame! – Fingía estar molesto, pero realmente estaba feliz de haber escuchado todo lo que Sebastián le había dicho.

\- Conde… mi joven amo. Ésta vez quiero llegar hasta el final con usted – Se acercó a su oído – Nunca, en los años que llevo viviendo he sentido lo que siento hasta ahora. Me he encaprichado no sólo con su alma, si no también con su cuerpo. Quiero devorarlo, pero no del modo habitual. Quiero permanecer siempre a su lado… jamás alejarme… que me necesite, que dependa sólo de mí ¡Oh querido! Quiero que te entregues a mí en todo el sentido de la palabra.

\- Yo… - Era tan lindo, Ciel se había sonrojado.

\- Mmm… ya veo. Supongo que lo que debo decir es… – Sonrió levemente. Acto seguido susurró de ésta vez: - Lo amo.

\- ¡Pero…! – El conde pudo percibir la sinceridad en sus palabras, lo que le hacía sonrojarse más.

\- Lo amo tanto que a veces temo no poder complacerlo por completo…

Sebastián se detuvo cuando Ciel decidió encararlo, el iris de su ojo descubierto brillaba.

¿Acaso eso era posible? El conde se sentía confundido, creía que su corazón estaba vacío, que jamás volvería a sentir afecto por nada ni por nadie… ¿Qué era eso que chocaba contra su pecho y le quitaba el aire?

\- Lo que dices… ¿Es eso cierto?

\- Jum… Puede confiar en mí. A diferencia de los humanos – El pelinegro besó su frente - los demonios no mentimos.

Continuará…


	10. Capitulo 10 Esta es una orden:

**Capitulo 10. Esta es una orden: No me abandones nunca**

Finalmente el príncipe dejó de huir, se encontraba en la que era su cama, sentado con la cabeza gacha. Agni llegó luego, recuperando la respiración, agitado.

\- Príncipe Soma – El peliblanco buscó de aproximarse – Perdóneme.

\- … - El de ojos mieles mantuvo el silencio.

\- Príncipe…

\- Si estuviéramos en la India podrías morir por esto Agni. Hacer eso con un hombre… eso no está bien – Soma por fin hablaba – Serías repudiado y odiado por todos, la vergüenza llegaría a mi familia por tener al servicio a un hombre que va en contra de su naturaleza…

El peliblanco se sentía destrozado, ser condenado por su Dios era lo peor que pudiera ocurrirle en la vida, se sentía culpable, era cierto, la homosexualidad era un terrible pecado según sus creencias, aunque realmente Agni no se consideraba homosexual… era cierto, él no era homosexual, a él no le gustaban los hombres… sólo le gustaba uno y eso no podía condenarlo, sólo amaba a su príncipe: Soma Asman Gadal.

\- No lo permitiré… - El príncipe cerraba los puños – No permitiré que te aparten de mi lado, mucho menos que te hagan daño – Le miró fijamente – Esto será nuestro secreto, así… nadie podrá lastimarte…

\- Príncipe… yo – Agni veía al moreno comenzar a llorar, lo que le rompía el corazón en pedazos.

\- No sé porqué me siento tan triste Agni… tal vez sea porque tengo miedo de que alguien se entere y sucedan cosas malas… - Se pasaba las mangas de la camisa, pero era en vano, nuevas lágrimas venían a ocupar el lugar de las que eran eliminadas.

Agni estaba desgarrado, era el culpable de que su amo estuviera en semejante estado, lo menos que deseaba era causarle dolor… ¿Por qué le ocurría esto? Era injusto que le pagara al ser bondadoso que lo había sacado de la oscuridad de esa manera… se sentía tan miserable e impuro.

\- No lo entiendo Agni… cuando los vi me dolió mucho – Se apretaba el pecho - ¿Por qué me lastimó tanto el verte no con un hombre, sino con otra persona que no fuera yo? – Soma se sentía confundido, y no sabiendo como responderse a sus propias preguntas, continuaba llorando.

Lo último mencionado por el menor lo hizo sentirse enormemente feliz, su príncipe, su amado Dios… ¿De verdad lo quería tanto que llegaba a sentir celos? ¿No era esto otra clase de engaño de su conciencia? Ya no importaba, el peliblanco no podía aguantar más, su corazón latía a mil por hora, sus manos temblaban…

Se aproximó hasta donde se encontraba el pelilargo, lentamente lo fue acogiendo entre sus brazos. Soma se mantenía quieto, las lágrimas no cesaban, ya no las contenía. Levantó el rostro, buscando ver a los ojos a su mayordomo.

\- Hagas lo que hagas Agni… no me abandones – Mencionó en tono suplicante.

\- No lo dejaré, se lo prometo – Susurró.

Permanecieron así unos instantes, abrazados, sintiendo la calidez de los cuerpos, escuchando las respiraciones del otro. El mayor poco a poco fue empujando al muchacho hasta recostarlo en la cama, el ojimiel no se resistió, se sentía tan bien si venía de Agni.

El peliblanco estaba encima de Soma, podía percibir que se estaba agitando, sus mejillas comenzaron a teñirse de un adorable color carmesí. Llevó su mano a su rostro y acarició la tersa piel que lo contenía.

\- Me siento extraño Agni… es vergonzoso – Se cubrió la cara con el brazo, alejando el contacto del otro hindú.

\- Príncipe… mi príncipe – Con delicadeza le hizo descubrir su rostro – Déjeme verlo.

Los ojos de Soma brillaban, estaba más agitado que antes. Agni poco a poco fue acercándose hasta rozar sus labios con los del príncipe, sólo un toque, un ansiado acercamiento. Volvió a hacerlo al no recibir una reacción negativa, con dulzura, con cariño, con amor. El príncipe se mantenía con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo el agradable contacto de los labios de su Agni, quería probar más de aquello. Soma por su propia voluntad buscó que aquel beso se hiciera oficial, juntando sus labios y atrayendo más al mayor con ambas manos. Agni estaba sorprendido, pero lo que en su interior aquello le provocaba era tan grato, tan grande que se sintió bendecido con todas las gracias de todos los Dioses de todos los mundos… era sencillamente un sueño, un sueño que se estaba haciendo realidad frente a sus ojos, estaba besando a su amado, al que en muchas ocasiones deseó tener entre sus brazos… ahora, sin importar qué, ni cual fuera el castigo o las pruebas a las que tuviera que someterse, no se alejaría de su príncipe… jamás.

Se apartaron para observarse brevemente ¿Estaba bien ir más allá? Agni no estaba seguro, pero si era con Soma, era lo único que anhelaba.

Llevó una de sus manos a las piernas del menor y comenzó a acariciar, a lo que el otro respondió con un gemido, apartando despacio su mirada, no sabía que debía hacer o como responder.

\- Príncipe… seré egoísta con usted, deseo hacerlo mío y de nadie más. La única persona a la que yo quiero tener así es a usted príncipe, y si debo ser castigado por ello, estoy dispuesto a someterme a toda clase de humillaciones y torturas… sólo por usted.

\- Agni… - El muchacho sonreía. No sabía si lo que estaba sintiendo era bueno o malo, pero no quería que se fuera, no quería ignorar o negar, que sus sentimientos hacia Agni eran más fuertes de lo que creía – Entonces seamos caprichosos Agni. Comportémonos egoístamente. No pensemos en los demás, ni siquiera en los Dioses. Sólo pensemos en nosotros.

Las palabras emitidas por el menor eran desatadoras de alucinantes emociones en el peliblanco, lo instaban a seguir, a continuar demostrándole cuán grande era su amor. De nuevo volvieron a besarse, pero ésta vez más pasionalmente. Sus lenguas bailaban entre ellas, degustando el dulce sabor del amor correspondido, el exquisito amor verdadero.

Agni retiró las prendas del príncipe que le evitaban tocar su piel directamente. Lo dejó completamente desnudo, percibiendo que así se sonrojaba más. El mayor sonrió para sus adentros, se veía tan tierno evitando encararlo y cubrirse, era demasiado para él tenerlo así.

\- No se preocupe, no haré nada que no quiera – Le acarició con extrema ternura la cabellera que instantes antes había desatado – Me detendré si usted lo desea.

Soma asintió y trató de relajarse.

Los labios del peliblanco se ubicaron en el pecho del príncipe, besó la extensión, fue hasta una de las tetillas y empezó a chuparla, sacando un dulce gemido por parte de Soma. Con la otra mano acariciaba la otra, apachurrándola y dándole con el pulgar, movimientos circulares, bastante excitantes. Con su lengua mojaba la zona ya erecta, enrollándola, chupando y en ocasiones mordiendo un poco.

\- Ah… Ah…. Agni – El príncipe se estaba excitando, sus mejillas estaban más coloreadas y la sangre en su interior comenzaba a calentarse, a acumularse en zonas específicas de su joven cuerpo.

El mayor continuaba con su trabajo al escucharlo, era tan divino que deseaba oírlo más. Fue bajando hasta caer en el ombligo, introdujo la lengua en el mismo y Soma se sintió morir. Aquello le parecía tan placentero, la lengua de su mayordomo se movía en círculos, de adentro hacía afuera, imitando las acciones del acto sexual.

\- ¿Se siente bien príncipe? – Se detuvo un momento, necesitaba saber si aquello le gustaba.

\- Si… se siente agradable… - Trataba de recuperar un poco el aliento.

\- Que bien – Sonrió – Ahora. No vaya a asustarse – Mencionó con cierto cuidado. Soma lo miró extrañado. Acto seguido, el mayor tomó el miembro del joven y le dio un beso en la punta.

\- ¡Agni! – El ojimiel se puso de colores - ¿Por… por… por qué hiciste eso? – Había sentido algo muy agradable con sólo besarlo "ahí".

\- No tiene porqué alarmarse – Le mencionó mientras le volvía a tocar el cabello - ¿Quiere que le haga sentir un placer fuera de éste mundo?

\- ¿? ¿Fuera de éste mundo? – Pestañeaba incrédulo. Agni sabía que el príncipe era virgen, por muy extraño que fuera y más si tenía un harem lleno de lindas doncellas en casa. El caso era que el muchacho era tan infantil que usaba a las chicas para cosas como jugar o bailar. Las muchachas no se quejaban porque el príncipe no las trataba nada mal y las dejaba degustarse de los manjares que él probaba. En todo caso, de todos los hijos él era el que aún tenía una mentalidad aniñada – Pero…

\- Confíe en mí.

Soma suspiró y cerró los ojos, Agni le tocó la mejilla, llamando así su atención para que los volviera abrir.

\- Míreme príncipe, no aparte sus ojos de mí…

El aludido sólo asintió. Su miembro le comenzaba a palpitar.

Agni se acercó hasta su entrepierna, dio una lamida a la extensión del pene del príncipe, provocando otro gemido y que su cara se pusiera más roja ¿Cómo le podía hacer eso… en ese lugar? Dejó de pensar cuando el peliblanco se dedicó a lamerlo con más confianza. Soma trataba de no cerrar los ojos, pero era muy difícil, el placer que estaba percibiendo era demasiado como para soportarlo. Temblaba, sus dedos se extendían y contraían, una y otra vez.

\- Agni… no… Agh – El hindú se había metido el pene en la boca y ahora subía y bajaba por todo el miembro, chupando con fuerza y haciendo que el príncipe empezara a mover las caderas a su ritmo. Soma observaba a Agni practicarle sexo oral y se excitaba más, instintivamente llevó las manos a la cabeza de éste y lo atraía con fuerza – Ah… ah… esto es… demasiado… - Cerró los ojos, algo se aproximaba – Agni… ya no… ahhhhh

El príncipe eyaculó en la boca de su mayordomo, éste se detuvo para tragarse todo el semen que había despedido el pene de su Dios.

\- ¡Kyaaaa! ¡Te lo has tragado! ¡Te lo has tragado! – Lo señalaba con el dedo alarmado y totalmente sonrojado.

\- Je je, el príncipe es delicioso – Notó que con eso prácticamente mató a Soma, porque su cara parecía un tomate y trataba de no mirarlo – Je je… permítame confesarle que es usted adorable – Con un beso retiró los últimos vestigios del líquido blanquecino.

\- "Dijo que era delicioso…" – Soma estaba rojo, demasiado rojo.

\- Príncipe Soma – El peliblanco llamó su atención – Voy a prepararlo.

\- ¿? – No quería preguntar mucho, pues no quería que se diera cuenta de que no sabía a que se estaba refiriendo con eso. (Inner: ay! que inocencia! *o*)

Más al abrirle las piernas tuvo una cercana idea de lo que venía, instintivamente las cerró, deteniendo las acciones de Agni.

\- ¿Va a dolerme? – Preguntaba el moreno con un tono de voz algo infantil.

\- Procuraré que no mucho mi príncipe – Junto a su información le brindó una sonrisa, buscando calmarlo.

Confiando ciegamente en Agni, el de los ojos mieles se acostó y abrió las piernas.

\- Relájese. No debe estar tenso.

Soma respiró hondo, luego inhaló despacio, cerró los ojos para seguir con el ejercicio de respiración. En eso, una sensación cálida y mojada en su entrada le hizo sobresaltarse. Agni le estaba lamiendo… pasaba la lengua alrededor e inclusive la introducía, produciendo en el menor un placer intenso.

\- Ah… ah… Agni… - Balbuceaba, trataba de no atragantarse con su propia saliva.

\- ¿Cómo se siente? – El peliblanco se detuvo unos momentos.

\- Se… siente raro… Agni – Fue lo único que pudo mencionar, ya que trataba por todos los medios de no sofocarse – "Ah… por kali…" – Se tapaba la boca con la mano.

Agni introdujo de lleno la lengua en la entrada del moreno, incrustándola con fuerza, chupando en interior.

\- ¡Aaaaahh! – Soma apretaba las sabanas, hacia muecas, era demasiado placentero – Agni… ahhhh… por favor… no te detengas… - Esto provocó que se sonrojara, realmente nunca se imaginó pidiendo algo así.

\- Ummm… mmm – El mayor metió más la lengua, poniéndole todo su empeño. El príncipe estaba al borde.

Seguidamente, el mayordomo apartó el rostro, ubicando ésta vez, su mano entre las piernas del príncipe, pero esta vez introdujo en el interior del ano un dedo, que anteriormente había lubricado con su saliva.

\- ¡Agh!… - Soma se retorció – Itai…

\- Tranquilo príncipe, dentro de poco se acostumbrara – Sacó su dedo para buscar lubricarlo más, pero Soma lo detuvo, él mismo tomó la mano del mayor y se llevó los dedos a su boca.

Agni estaba algo sorprendido, no se esperaba aquello. El ojimiel llenaba cada uno de los dedos con suficiente saliva. Aunque no concebía que estuviera haciendo aquello ¿De verdad ansiaba tanto que su sirviente continuara brindándole tal placer?

Cuando lo vio pertinente, Agni delicadamente retiró su mano de la boca del menor. Llevó uno de los dedos húmedos y volvió a introducirlo, poco a poco, ésta vez sólo la punta, haciendo semicírculos, girando y girando, buscando ensanchar cada vez más la entrada.

\- Ah… mmm – El príncipe hacía lo posible por no gemir tan fuerte.

Los dedos intrusos se movían dentro de él de manera lasciva, se sentía extraño, pero por alguna razón también se sentía bien. Con sus manos mantenía las piernas abiertas, sudaba, se enrojecía, gemía y Agni se excitaba cada vez más, su miembro estaba más que erecto, pero necesitaba dilatar lo suficiente al moreno, quería que sintiera placer con él.

El mayor con cuidado sacó sus dedos del caliente y ahora dilatado agujero, frotó un poco su pene, miró al príncipe, respirando agitado.

\- Príncipe Soma – Mencionó buscando su consentimiento – Si usted desea que me detenga…

\- No, hazlo – El ojimiel emitió levemente – Quiero… hacer esto contigo Agni – Al decirlo se sonrojó aún más.

El mayor asintió, realmente se sentía feliz, su amado quería estar con él, algo que él había deseado por mucho tiempo, por fin podría demostrarle a su amado todo lo que sentía por él, ansiaba tanto fundirse con su Dios, sentir que eran uno.

\- Bien… aquí voy – Lentamente fue introduciendo la punta.

\- Aagh… - El menor arrugó la cara y apretó los dientes.

En la otra habitación, el conde phantomhive y su mayordomo también eran participe de una sesión de sexo.

El más pequeño se encontraba dando brincos sobre las piernas de Sebastián, quien al tiempo de estar penetrando a Ciel, lo ayudaba masturbándolo.

\- Ah… ah… ah Sebas…tián – El niño mantenía los ojos cerrados, movía la cabeza de un lado a otro. El contrato había sido descubierto por el mayor, instantes atrás.

\- Joven amo… - El mayordomo negro meneaba las caderas a un ritmo sensacional – Si hace esto… se sentirá mejor…

Tomó al conde de las caderas y lo apretujó hacia su cuerpo, acto seguido, empezó a moverse en forma circular, provocando que su pene erecto diera en el punto exacto de placer del menor.

\- Ahhh… - Trató de contenerse, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el pelinegro ya lo había descubierto – Eres un… ordinario… - Sin embargo no pudo ocultar que aquello le había gustado.

\- ¿Ve que si… se siente bien? – Sonrió. Empujó el cuerpo de Ciel haciendo que éste cayera boca abajo sobre la cama, sin dejar de penetrarlo – Ahora ya sabemos en donde le gusta más…

\- Eres un… idiota – Arrastraba las sabanas, como si estuviera tratando de no caer – Estúpido… Ah… no… - Se atragantó, ya que el de ojos rojos le embistió con fuerza.

\- Oh…

Sebastián sintió deseos de ver el rostro de su amo, de seguro se debía de ver adorable todo rojo y sudado. Salió un momento, lo suficiente para girarlo boca arriba y luego volverlo a penetrar.

\- Ah… - Ciel arqueó las cejas y emitió su quejido.

El mayordomo negro sentía que se iba a desmenuzar ¡Era definitivo! Aquella expresión le ganaba al sentimiento que le proporcionan sólo los felinos.

\- Se… bastián…

El demonio fue atraído por el llamado de su señor.

\- ¿Si joven amo? ¿Acaso desea que lo haga más fuerte?

\- No es eso… - Su pecho subía y bajaba, la calidez que desprendía el miembro de su mayordomo le abarcaba por dentro - ¿A ti… te gusta? – Se sonrojó más.

\- ¿? – Michaelis lo miró extrañado - ¿Gus…tarme?

\- Si… esto que… estamos haciendo… ¿Te… gusta?... ¿Te place?

\- … - Hizo un breve silencio - ¡Oh si!, claro que me gusta - Continuó penetrándolo, ésta vez con más rapidez - ¿Y a usted joven amo? ¿Le gusta? – Chocaba con fuerza contra el trasero del conde.

\- ¡Ah… si Agni! Me gusta… - Soma estaba en la gloria, nunca en su vida había sentido semejante placer – Ah... ah…

\- Príncipe… - El peliblanco se apoyaba de las piernas de su amo – Dígame… ah… que quiere que haga…

\- ¡Más fuerte!... ah… dame más fuerte – Ciel tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás – Sebastián…

\- ¿Es una orden? – Sonreía, de verdad le encantaba ver a su señor suplicarle así.

\- Lo que quieras… pero no te detengas – El muchacho de la piel morena sentía que iba a estallar.

\- Ah… mi… príncipe… príncipe…

\- Ya no…

\- Joven amo… – Sebastián previno que estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo – Voy a marcarlo como mío… quiero que sienta cuanto me gusta tenerlo así… - Las últimas estocadas del vaivén fueron las más salvajes.

\- Ahhhhh… no puedo… ahhhh – Soma y Ciel, sin saberlo, se corrieron al mismo tiempo.

Seguidamente los mayordomos terminaron con sus trabajos, desparramando sus respectivas esencias en el interior de sus señores.

\- Te amo Agni – Soma le regalaba al peliblanco una hermosa sonrisa. Se abrazó al fornido cuerpo, buscando sentir piel con piel – No importa quien se oponga a lo nuestro, pienso luchar hasta el final. Sólo no te vayas nunca.

\- Príncipe Soma… mi amado príncipe – Agni acariciaba el rostro del muchacho – Me ha hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo, soy tan afortunado, mi Dios es también mi amado…

El mayor daba eternas gracias al cielo, su deseo se había cumplido, ahora podía demostrar lo que sentía hacia su señor, hacia su querido Soma. Estaba tan feliz de que el príncipe sintiera lo mismo, no cabía en sí de tanta dicha.

Acostados en la cama, descansando, recuperando las respiraciones.

\- Ahora más que nunca… permaneceré a su lado por toda la eternidad.

\- Sebastián – La mano del mayor le acariciaba con ternura los cabellos – Dijiste que me amabas… ¿Los demonios pueden sentir amor?

\- No según los seres más puros. Bueno, no importa… daré el nombre de amor a éste sentimiento que únicamente siento hacia usted, joven amo.

\- Sebastián – Se sonrojó – Yo… también… creo que te amo – El sensación de vergüenza lo abarcaba por completo.

\- Se ve tan adorable joven amo – Sonrió – Espero que continúe teniendo esa apariencia cada vez que tengamos ésta clase de encuentros íntimos.

\- ¿Eh? – El conde se escandalizó.

\- ¿Sucede algo? ¿Qué acaso le parece raro?

\- Bueno, no… es decir… ambos somos hombres… pero…

\- Ah… ese es el problema – Se llevó una mano a la frente convencido – No se preocupe, piense que los demonios al igual que los ángeles, no tienen sexo que los defina.

Ciel se puso de colores ¿Cómo era eso? ¿Desde cuando? No era que le pareciera imposible pero, de ser así ¿Cómo no se lo había comunicado antes?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Quieres decir que podías convertirte en una mujer?

\- Mmmm… si – Se llevó un dedo a la mejilla – Los demonios podemos tomar la forma que se nos plazca, así podemos cumplir con nuestra labor de la mejor manera, tomando en cuenta las necesidades del amo… usted necesitaba alguien paternal, así se sentiría más seguro ¿O me equivoco?

\- ¡Eso no importa ahora! ¿Por qué no te transformaste en mujer? – Algo molesto.

\- Porque siendo mujer no hubiera podido ponerlo en semejantes aprietos, y mucho menos hacerle "eso" al joven amo, je je - Se burló.

\- ¡Sebastiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

La voz del conde se escuchó por toda mansión. Aquel lugar se había convertido en todo, menos en un lugar tranquilo.

\- Ah… me alegro de que todo haya salido bien – Lau tenía una pequeña hemorragia nasal, al parecer al darse cuenta de lo que estaba aconteciendo, había despedido cortésmente al resto de los invitados – Bueno, creo que el joven conde me deberá un favor… luego veré como cobrárselo ¿No Ranmao?

\- "Onii-chan… echii" - La chica lo miró con su inexpresivo rostro.

Continuará…


	11. Epílogo: Amo, No sea tan caprichoso

**Capitulo 11. Epílogo: Amo, No sea tan caprichoso**

\- Agni.

\- Soma.

\- Agni.

\- Soma.

Brillantes colores alumbraban la atmosfera, desde hacia rato, los hindús no dejaban de lanzarse miraditas de amor. La formalidad de su relación estaba a tal punto, que el príncipe le había ordenado a su mayordomo que dejara de llamarlo de "usted", a pesar de todo lo que le había costado, por fin lograba que el peliblanco le tuteara… y viniendo de él era encantador.

\- ¿Quieres más? – Agni le daba de comer de un racimo de uvas.

\- Oh, pero lo que quiero es otra cosa – Atrajo al mayor hasta donde se encontraba para plantarle un beso en los labios.

\- Joven Soma… No es apropiado, estamos en presencia del joven conde…

\- Eh, eh… eso tampoco vale, nada de "joven soma"… - Movía su dedito en señal de negación - Para ti y sólo para ti mi Agni, soy Soma… tu Soma – Junto a ello le brindó una pícara sonrisa.

\- Si… mi Soma- A pesar de todo no podía dejar de sentirse apenado. Sus mejillas se coloreaban, era demasiado para él.

\- Ahora… ¿Qué te parece si vamos a "jugar" un rato, y luego me preparas de ese rico curry que tanto me gusta?

Agni estaba rojo, pero igualmente aceptó. El príncipe lo tomó de la mano y ambos salieron corriendo rumbo a la habitación del menor.

\- ¡Oye Sebastián! Te he dicho que quiero ver tu verdadera forma – Ciel se guindaba del traje de cola del mayordomo – Déjame verte.

\- Pero… Joven amo ¿Insinúa que no le gusta como soy? – Ponía una cara que supuestamente era de… ternura o algo así.

\- Vamos. Quiero saber como eres – Trataba de taparle el paso.

\- Ya le dije – Procedía a decir su eslogan: - A los ojos del joven amo soy un mayordomo sensacio…

\- ¡Que no! – Lo interrumpió – Sebastián – Lo detuvo en su caminar - Esta es una orden:… ¡Déjame ver como eres en realidad! – Ciel imponía con toda la fuerza que fuera capaz de destilar su presencia.

\- "Debe estar bromeando" – Ligeras gotitas de sudor se asomaban de sus poros - Ahhh – El mayordomo negro suspiro - ¡Mire la hora! Voy a por el té…

Sebastián marcó la milla hasta la cocina. Sirvió el té.

\- De acuerdo, al menos muéstrame como te ves de mujer ¿Si? – Degustaba de su recién hechecita taza de exquisito té ingles.

\- Usted no se rinde ¿cierto? – Un tic en el ojo.

\- A todas estas… ¿Vale la pregunta de que si eres hombre o mujer?

\- ¿Cómo puede dudar a estas alturas Bochan?… eso es cruel – Hacía como si estuviera llorando, cuestión que era meramente simulada.

-¡Kyyyyaaaaaaa! ¿Vas a vestir de mujer a tu mayordomo? Yo también quiero ver – Lau aparecía de la nada – De seguro debe verse tan sensual como Ranmao – Casi babeándose al imaginarlo - ¿Quieres que le preste uno de sus vestidos joven conde?

Ciel asentía… se detuvo y le lanzó una mirada asesina al chino "¿Y a ti quien te invitó?" ya se estaba haciendo costumbre de que su mansión se volviera posada, estaba pensando seriamente en comenzar a cobrar y extender el negocio de la familia a "hoteles Phantom".

\- A todas estas ¿Por qué continuas aquí Lau? ¿Piensas que mi mansión está hecha para satisfacer tus deseos morbosos? – De brazos cruzados.

\- ¡No seas así que todavía me siento enfermito! – Se le arrojaba encima al niño - ¡Sólo el cariño de mi buen amigo el conde puede curarme de mis dolencias!

\- ¡Uwa! ¡Gérmenes! – Ciel con los cabellos de punta y la cara pálida.

\- Jum… "Si no estuviera completamente seguro de que es indiscutiblemente imposible que esté soñando, afirmaría que todo esto se trata de una pesadilla" – Sebastián mostraba por demás, su chueca y falsa sonrisa - ¿Más té para los señores?

****En otro lugar***

\- Puuuuuuuuuuuu… de nuevo al trabajo – El shinigami rojo se desparramaba como una vela sobre la silla perteneciente a su escritorio – Al menos todo esto valió la pena – Se sonrojaba al recordar el beso con Sebastián - ¡Kyaaaaa! ¡Pero que perversa soy! ¡Trayendo esta clase de recuerdos al sitio de trabajo death! – Hacia movimientos y sonidos raros, por no decir sexuales y hasta animales.

\- ¡Grell Sutcliff!

\- ¡Will! – Dio un brinco en la silla – ¡Estaba por empezar te lo juro! – Se dio la vuelta y encaró al otro shinigami - ¿Willcito?

El aludido llevaba puesta una vestimenta típica de los sadomasoquistas: Todo de cuero negro, con botas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, el pecho descubierto y hasta traía un látigo -y tanga negra también- Podía apreciarse el bien formado abdomen de Will y su "hombría" remarcada por el triste trocito de tela que intentaba inútilmente de cubrir semejante bestialidad.

\- Te he dicho que esa no es forma de llamar a un superior – Dio un golpe al escritorio, Grell quedó en shock – Al parecer tendré que amaestrarte bien… He venido a cobrar las horas extras que me has hecho tomar…

\- ¡Lo que quieras Will! – Reaccionó. Con corazones en los ojos se le tiró encima, una bota en su cara fue lo que recibió como respuesta.

\- ¡Disciplina! – Un latigazo – Ahora, a recibir tu castigo ¡En cuatro sobre el escritorio y con las piernas separadas!

\- ¡SI! – Grell respiraba cual animal salvaje - ¡Dame con todo lo que tengas Will!

El látigo fue levantado con fuerza y aproximado hacia su victima….

\- Oye… oye… oye…

\- ZzZzZz

\- ¡Grell Sutcliff!

\- ¡Ahhhhhh! – Se sobresaltó - ¿Willcito?... ¿Por qué me despertaste? Estaba soñando lindo T_T

\- Ush… ya te he dicho que nada de dormirse en el trabajo. Ahora si, es hora de que cumplas con tu promesa… compensarás el trabajo que hice por ti… – El shinigami se arreglaba las gafas.

\- ¡Si Willcito!

PLAS!

Una pila enorme de documentos apareció sobre su escritorio.

\- Éste es todo mi trabajo del día de hoy. Como no tengo nada que hacer, me tomo el día libre. Ronald Knox me ha invitado a una fiesta… ¡Ay!… ya van a ver esa panda de holgazanes… tengo pensado anotar algunos nombres para hincármeles el día en que haya recorte de personal – Se arregló las gafas una vez más – ¡Que lo disfrutes! – Finalmente salió de la oficina.

\- No puede ser… - Una lagrimilla se escapaba de uno de sus amarillos ojos - ¿Realmente… valió la pena?

***Ahora si… Fin***


End file.
